Kanan and Ezra
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: One shots or a series of one shots about Kanan and Ezra. Hope you enjoy. T for safety. And I don't own Star Wars Rebels.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Kanan and Ezra

**I gave this prompt to someone. So didn't steal it and neither did they.**

Chapter 1: Nightmares

_Ezra was sitting in his room. Tears streamed down his face. He messed up in training. Kanan sent him to his room. Ezra feared that Kanan wasn't going to train him again. Tears welled up in his eyes. Kanan entered five minutes later. He wiped the tears away hoping Kanan hadn't seen them._

_ "Pathetic," Kanan sneered._

_ "What?" asked Ezra, confused._

_ "You," answered Kanan," Follow me."_

_ "Yes, master," said Ezra._

_ "We are going on a mission. I need to grab my lightsaber from my room. Stay put," said Kanan._

_ "Yes master," said Ezra. He turned and walked off the ramp. He waited patiently for Kanan. With the ramp still open, the Ghost started to take off. Ezra tried to force jump onto it, but Kanan used the force and slammed him to the ground._

_ "I don't want a pathetic Padawan like you on this ship," said Kanan. The ramp closed, and they were gone forever._

**LINE BREAK**

Ezra jerked up gasping. Tears were streaming down his face. He relaxed. He was in his bunk on the Ghost. Kanan hadn't gotten rid of him. He just lectured him on the need to focus. His breath evened, and he fell asleep. He didn't sleep long before Kanan came in and woke him up. He was supposed to be up an hour ago, but he didn't care. He was tired.

Ezra thought about telling him of the dream, but decided against it. Besides, it was just a nightmare. A onetime thing. How wrong he was.

**LINE BREAK**

_Ezra was sitting in his room. Tears streamed down his face. He messed up in training. Kanan sent him to his room. Ezra feared that Kanan wasn't going to train him again. Tears welled up in his eyes. Kanan entered five minutes later. He wiped the tears away hoping Kanan hadn't seen them._

_ "Pathetic," Kanan sneered._

_ "What?" asked Ezra, confused._

_ "You," answered Kanan," Follow me."_

_ "Yes, master," said Ezra._

_ "We are going on a mission. I need to grab my lightsaber from my room. Stay put," said Kanan._

_ "Yes master," said Ezra. He turned and walked off the ramp. He waited patiently for Kanan. With the ramp still open, the Ghost started to take off. Ezra tried to force jump onto it, but Kanan used the force and slammed him to the ground._

_ "I don't want a pathetic Padawan like you on this ship," said Kanan. The ramp closed, and they were gone forever._

**LINE BREAK**

Ezra woke up crying again. He shook his head. He was being stupid. Kanan wouldn't do this. He wasn't like that. Ezra got up and checked if Zeb was still on the top bunk. Ezra sighed in relief. He shook his head. He was being extremely stupid. He rolled his eyes at himself. He fell asleep again, but the moment he closed his eyes, his dream came back.

**LINE BREAK**

_Ezra was sitting in his room. Tears streamed down his face. He messed up in training. Kanan sent him to his room. Ezra feared that Kanan wasn't going to train him again. Tears welled up in his eyes. Kanan entered five minutes later. He wiped the tears away hoping Kanan hadn't seen them._

_ "Pathetic," Kanan sneered._

_ "What?" asked Ezra, confused._

_ "You," answered Kanan," Follow me."_

_ "Yes, master," said Ezra._

_ "We are going on a mission. I need to grab my lightsaber from my room. Stay put," said Kanan._

_ "Yes master," said Ezra. He turned and walked off the ramp. He waited patiently for Kanan. With the ramp still open, the Ghost started to take off. Ezra tried to force jump onto it, but Kanan used the force and slammed him to the ground._

_ "I don't want a pathetic Padawan like you on this ship," said Kanan. The ramp closed, and they were gone forever._

**LINE BREAK**

Why was he having these dreams? It didn't make sense. Unless Kanan actually wanted to get rid of him. He tried to shake those thoughts. He really tried. But they wouldn't go away. Tears streamed harder down his cheeks. It was a dream; it was a vision. Kanan was going to leave him, and he thought he was pathetic. Maybe not yet, but he will. He will think he's pathetic.

Ezra stayed up the rest of the night. He didn't want to see that awful vision anymore. He didn't want to see how much he would disappoint Kanan, how much Kanan would hate him, in the future. He held back a sob by biting his lip. It started bleeding. It didn't hurt as much as his heart did. Soon it was morning, Kanan came to get him. More tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He didn't want to see how much Kanan would be disappointed in him for crying.

"Today, you will be blindfolded and will use the Force to block the stun blasts shot at you," said Kanan.

"Yes, master," said Ezra, quietly.

Kanan's brow wrinkled in confusion, and he asked," Is everything okay?"

"Yes master."

"Well, if you're sure."

Ezra didn't block a single shot and was stunned several times before Kanan stopped them. Ezra hung his head. Kanan was definitely getting rid of him now.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't performed this bad since Empire Day and that had a reason! Get your head out of the clouds and into this lesson!" shouted Kanan.

But Ezra didn't improve. He only got worse. Kanan was absolutely furious after Ezra got stun for the tenth time. He called an end to the lesson and stalked away. He didn't say a word to Ezra breaking his heart.

Ezra wasn't hungry, so he skipped dinner. Zeb, Hera, and Sabine checked on him. He said he wasn't feeling that good, and they left. He waited for Kanan to come check on him, but he didn't. Ezra muffled his sobs in his pillow. Ten minutes later, he sobbed himself to sleep.

**LINE BREAK**

_Ezra was sitting in his room. Tears streamed down his face. He messed up in training. Kanan sent him to his room. Ezra feared that Kanan wasn't going to train him again. Tears welled up in his eyes. Kanan entered five minutes later. He wiped the tears away hoping Kanan hadn't seen them._

_ "Pathetic," Kanan sneered._

_ "What?" asked Ezra, confused._

_ "You," answered Kanan," Follow me."_

_ "Yes, master," said Ezra._

_ "We are going on a mission. I need to grab my lightsaber from my room. Stay put," said Kanan._

_ "Yes master," said Ezra. He turned and walked off the ramp. He waited patiently for Kanan. With the ramp still open, the Ghost started to take off. Ezra tried to force jump onto it, but Kanan used the force and slammed him to the ground._

_ "I don't want a pathetic Padawan like you on this ship," said Kanan. The ramp closed, and they were gone forever._

**LINE BREAK**

Ezra woke up and cried. He refused to go back to sleep, and he decided he wouldn't sleep until Kanan got rid of him finally. He couldn't take this never-ending torture. He cried all night long. Zeb wasn't in there. He saw a note that said Zeb was giving him space since he was sick. Ezra took advantage of that by crying slightly louder than he would if Zeb was in there. He still couldn't be too loud. The walls weren't soundproof.

Ezra hadn't slept for a week. His depression showing stronger than ever. His training was getting worse and worse. He was supposed to meditating, but he was so tired that he fell asleep. He woke up from his vision and saw Kanan's angry face leaning over him. He let out an inaudible whimper.

"You were supposed to be meditating," said Kanan angrily, trying hard not to yell.

"I know. I'm sorry, master," said Ezra.

Kanan was about to say something, but he changed his mind. Kanan sighed and said," I'm going out. I need some time alone."

Tears welled up in Ezra's eyes. Kanan couldn't leave. Ezra needed him. "Kanan, please," said Ezra.

Kanan turned around and immediately the anger drained from his face. "Ezra, what's wrong?"

"Please don't go," said Ezra.

"I'd be back," Kanan said.

"Please don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, Ezra."

"I was just going to calm down before I said something I didn't mean."

"You aren't leaving me?"

"Of course not. Why would you even think that?"

Ezra explained his vision, how at first he ignored it, how it started to get to him. He explained everything. Kanan hugged his tightly to his body.

"Ezra, you should've told me. I'm so sorry. I've been yelling at you when it was only lack of sleep. I must not have been helping you at all," said Kanan.

"It's okay," said Ezra.

"No, it's not. Come on though."

"Where?"

"Don't worry. We are just going to lay down and take a nap."

"I get the dreams if I go to sleep. Please don't make me go."

"I'll be right there," said Kanan," I won't leave, and if I do, I'll wake you up and tell you where and why I'm going to be there." Ezra laid down in Kanan's arms and slept peacefully for the first time in a week and three days.

**Hope you liked it. If you want anything in particular review or PM me. Please review anyway. **


	2. Chapter 2: Sick

Chapter 2: Sick

**Sorry, it took so long to update. This is requested by Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter. Hope you like it. Please give me prompts readers. Love ya.**

Ezra woke up feeling extremely hot. He kicked the covers off. He wiped his forehead and felt no sweat. That really concerned him. Shouldn't he be sweating with how hot he was? He groaned when his stomach lurched. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. He wiped his mouth.

"Great, I'm sick, and we have a mission tomorrow," Ezra murmured to himself.

He went back to his and Zeb's room. He climbed up to his bunk. He stayed up for hours, trying to get comfortable. Sometimes he would be too hot. Others he would be cold. The hot and cold flashes made it hard for him to fall asleep.

He was roughly shook awake by Zeb. Ezra sat up groggily, trying not to puke. His head was aching. All he wanted to do was sleep. He started drifting off again, but Zeb dragged him out of the bed. Zeb was glaring at him.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get up and awake. The mission starts in five minutes," Zeb shouted.

"What's the problem in here?" asked Kanan," Ezra, why aren't you ready?"

"I just woke up."

"Zeb, why didn't you get him up?"

"I did. The brat fell asleep on me," said Zeb angrily.

"Kid, are you feeling alright?" asked Kanan. When he looked at Ezra, he was fast asleep again. Zeb was about to hit when Kanan stopped him. Kanan felt Ezra's forehead. He pulled his hand away immediately. Ezra was burning up.

"He's burning up. Go tell Hera that we are going to have to postpone with mission. Now," said Kanan, when Zeb hesitated. Zeb left.

Hera came in with some fever reducer. Kanan gently shook him awake. Kanan smiled encouragingly at Ezra when he scrunched his nose at the pills. "You need to take them. They'll make you feel better," said Hera. Ezra sighed, and he took them. Hera kissed his forehead and handed him a wet cloth. He placed it on his forehead.

Kanan picked him up suddenly, and Ezra quickly wrapped his arms around Kanan's neck. He was carried bridal style to Kanan's room. Kanan used the Force to open the door. He laid Ezra on the bed. He climbed in behind him, and he wrapped Ezra into a comforting embrace. Ezra resisted as much as he could. Slowly he fell asleep. Kanan kissed his forehead, and Ezra cuddled closer to him. He would deny it the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Ticklish

Chapter 3: Ticklish

**This is also requested by Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter. Love ya.**

Ezra had one thing he hoped no one would ever find out. He was very ticklish. Everywhere. Of course, Kanan would be the one to find out.

Kanan was training Ezra to meditate. Ezra was easily distracted. Ezra was actually dozing off. Kanan's eye twitched when he notice, but he let it go. He poked Ezra side. Ezra jumped moving away from him. Kanan raised his eyebrows.

"What was that?" asked Kanan.

"Nothing. You just scared me," said Ezra, quickly. Too quickly for Kanan.

Kanan leapt at him. He immediately started tickling him. Ezra was laughing so hard, and he was trying to squirm away. It wasn't working. Kanan smiled.

"Umm, what's going on here?" asked Sabine. Kanan looked up in surprise. Ezra was blushing so hard that he looked like a tomato.

"I'm just tickling Ezra," said Kanan innocently.

"Oh, okay. Well, dinner's ready," said Sabine.

**Sorry it's so short. Hope ya like. Please review. Any more ideas. Love ya. **


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Arm

Chapter 4: Broken Arm

**Hope ya like. This is for ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest.**

Ezra was doing what he does best. Crawling through the vents of an Imperial base. There was an earthquake, and the vent fell out from beneath him. This part of the base had high ceilings, so it took forever to hit the ground below him. He blacked out briefly. When he woke up, his right arm was throbbing. He couldn't move it. AT ALL. He started panicking, but he quickly calmed down. He was still in enemy territory. He had to get back to the Ghost.

He got up slowly and carefully. He hoped he wouldn't meet any Imperial troops. He was not in the mood or condition to fight them. The Spectors were on radio silence. They had a mission to complete, but they couldn't do it unless he did what he was supposed to. He couldn't anymore though. First off, his arm was throbbing in pain. Secondly, he couldn't get back to the vents. Thirdly, they wouldn't be safe to travel through even if he could get up to them.

He just hoped that Kanan and the rest of them would understand. He hid in the shadows while a platoon of stormtroopers (or bucketheads) walked past. He held his breath. This was going to be impossible. He slowly walked down the hall until it split into two directions. He didn't know which way would lead to the Ghost. He decided to go right. He saw Kanan running towards him, and he was relieved.

"Are you alright?" asked Kanan.

"My arm hurts really bad. It's throbbing," said Ezra.

"I'll look at it when we get to the Ghost," said Kanan. Kanan gently picked him up, and he raced back to the Ghost. Once they were in hyperspace, Kanan looked at Ezra's arm.

"It's broken," said Kanan.

"When we get back to Lothal, I'll contact Fulcrum to get the supplies to help it. All we can do right now is wrap it," said Hera.

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5: Runaway

Chapter 5: Runaway

**This is requested by a guest. So Guest, here you go. Love ya. Read. Review.**

Ezra was feeling awful. Not sick awful, just awful. He couldn't do anything right. He was a bother to the team. Kanan didn't want him. Zeb was annoyed by him. Sabine and Hera just didn't care about him. Everyone would rather have him gone than here. He was always messing up missions.

He had everything packed. Zeb didn't notice, or at least, Ezra didn't think he noticed. But Zeb did, and it concerned him. Zeb mentioned it to Hera and Kanan, and they were concerned. Sabine mentioned that Ezra was acting a little different. He seemed more far off and didn't flirt with her as much as normal. In fact, he hadn't flirted with her for three months.

That night Ezra planned on leaving. They didn't need him. And he didn't need them either. He survived on his own for years. He could do it again. It was nice while it lasted, but he could survive on his own. He smiled to himself. He waited for everyone to fall asleep.

He put on his backpack and snuck out of his room. He was about to leave the Ghost when he saw Kanan on the ramp. He almost groaned. But he didn't want to be caught. He'll have to leave another night. He was about to turn around when Kanan said," Come here, Ezra."

Ezra slowly walked to him and sat beside him. They were silent. The night was peaceful. A soft wind was blowing. The stars were too numerous to count, and for once, they weren't afraid of Imperials catching them. They hadn't done anything that day.

"Why'd you call me?" asked Ezra.

"I wanted to know why you planned on leaving," Kanan said simply.

"I wasn't planning on leaving," Ezra denied, but he knew it was no use. He was caught. He sighed and said," You guys would be better off without me."

"I don't think so," said Kanan.

"I can't do anything right. I always mess something up on missions. You don't want me. Sabine and Hera don't care. I annoy Zeb. No one wants me here. I can survive on my own. I've done it before. I don't need you guys taking pity on me and letting me stay because I'm the orphan on the street," said Ezra.

"Why do you think I don't want you?"

"Because you wanted to hand me off to Luminara. And you were disappointed when she was dead."

"I thought we already went over that."

"I failed you."

"When?"

"At the Temple on Lothal. I failed you. I let the Inquisitor kill you. Even if it was just an illusion I should've done something to stop it." Ezra was crying. His blue-black hair falling over his eyes. His hands were wrapped around his knees. Kanan recognized it as a protective position. Ezra was trying to protect himself. From himself.

"Ezra, it was an illusion showing your greatest fears. There was nothing you could've done. Anything you did would have failed. You didn't fail me. Alright? As for Zeb being annoyed with you, if you can annoy him, he cares for you. If he didn't care for you, he would just ignore you. Sabine cares about you, and I know for a fact that Hera loves you."

"You promise all of that is true?"

"I promise Ezra, Now let's go get some sleep."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Of course." Ezra and Kanan walked back into the Ghost and fell asleep happily.

**Please review. Any more prompts? Ideas? Do you like it?**


	6. Chapter 6: Sister

Chapter 6: Sister

**This is requested by Sammycpink. Hope you like it. Read and review please. And if you want anything in particular written. Send me a PM or write in a review.**

It was just another ordinary day for the crew of the Ghost. Or maybe it wasn't so ordinary since the Imperials weren't chasing them. It was calm and peaceful. Until Hera noticed Ezra was missing.

"Kanan, have you seen Ezra?" asked Hera.

"No, check with Zeb," said Kanan, but neither Zeb nor Sabine had seen him. Hera went to his favorite spots on the ship, but alas, he wasn't in any of those place. She wanted to check the vents, but no one could fit! Ezra seemed to be the only one. She was almost panicking now.

"Kanan, use the Force and find him," commanded Hera.

"Fine," said Kanan, and he stretched out his senses and found him. They all wanted to go, but Kanan thought it would look less suspicious if only one went. So Kanan went by himself. And he was glad he did. Ezra was at a cemetery.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked when he saw Ezra sitting in front of a disheveled tombstone.

Ezra whirled around, and his eyes looked panicked. He relaxed a little when he saw Kanan. He asked," What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same," said Kanan," Hera was worried."

"It's my sister's tombstone. She would be eleven today. She died a few years ago from starvation. It wasn't getting a lot of food stolen. I gave her all my food, but she got too sick to eat anything, and she starved. She made me promise to keep on living," Ezra explained, knowing there was no other explanation, except the honest one, on why he was here.

"That would make sense. I'm sorry for your loss," said Kanan," And if you don't want anyone on the Ghost to know, I'll keep it a secret for you."

"Really?" asked Ezra, happily. Kanan saw the tearstains on Ezra's face. It made him sad, but he knew Ezra was going through a lot worse. If it made happy, then he would keep it a secret.

"Of course," said Kanan, with a small smile on his face.

When they arrived home, Hera asked where Ezra had been. Kanan simply said," He was just getting some fresh air." He kept it a secret, and he always would.

**Hope you guys like it. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Vacation to the Beach

Chapter 7: Vacation to the Beach

**This is also from Sammycpink. Hope y'all like. Please read and review. Remember to send me prompts.**

Hera and Kanan decided the crew needed a break. So Hera flew the ship to an unknown beach far from any Imperial settlement or really any settlement. Ezra stayed up with the stuff, but Zeb kept making fun of him. So he waded in the water for a little while. But Zeb still made fun of him. He didn't want the team to think he was weak, so he slowly walked into deeper water. He walked until he could barely stand. Then he walked until he had to stand on his tippy toes to keep his head above water.

"Don't like getting your head wet I see," said Zeb, and before anyone could do anything, he dunked Ezra do the bottom. Which wasn't that far. But Ezra couldn't swim. He struggled to get up, but he couldn't. He panicked and water in his lungs. He screamed and got even more water into his lungs.

Just as Ezra passed out, Kanan grabbed him and pulled him up. Zeb was feeling extremely guilty, but everyone reassured him that he couldn't have known. Kanan quickly did CPR. Ezra didn't start breathing though. Everyone was really worried. Soon though, Ezra started coughing up the water.

The next day, Kanan started teaching Ezra how to swim. It didn't go so well at first, but soon Ezra got the hang of it. Then he was dunking Zeb every chance he got.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fight with Sabine

Chapter 8: Fight with Sabine

**This is for Sammycpink. Love ya. Hope you like it. Review. If you want something written, I'll write as long as I know what it is.**

"YOU LITTLE LOTHRAT!" shouted Sabine. Ezra flinched and slid towards Kanan subconsciously. Kanan raised his eyebrow. Ezra never reacted like that before. When Kanan looked back at him, he had a cocky look on.

"What'd you do?" asked Kanan.

"I'm honestly not sure," said Ezra.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID! YOU SPILLED ALL OF MY PAINTS EVERYWHERE WHILE I WAS GONE!" Sabine shouted angrily.

"It was an accident!" Ezra shouted.

"OH REALLY? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! HOW IS THAT AN ACCIDENT?! IT WAS SPILLED ALL OVER MY ROOM AND IT LOOKS LIKE YOU TRIED TO CLEAN IT UP BUT IT ONLY MADE IT WORSE!" shouted Sabine. Ezra flinched and slid away from her again. He actually slid into Kanan, and he didn't move.

"It was an accident. I…." Ezra tried to explain himself.

"THAT WAS NO ACCIDENT! YOU OWE ME NEW PAINTS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU …." Sabine said still shouting at the top of her lungs.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I WENT LOOKING FOR YOU! I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE GONE. I COULDN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE ELSE SO I WENT INTO YOUR BEDROOM! YOU WEREN'T THERE! SO I SET THE GIFT DOWN AND WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE WHEN I TRIPPED AND KNOCKED ALL OF YOUR PAINTS OVER. I TRIED TO CLEAN IT UP BUT IT FAILED! I'M SORRY!" Ezra interrupted her. After he finished, he was huffing. Kanan sat beside him quietly.

"I'm sorry, Ezra. I shouldn't have yelled at you before I got your side of the story," said Sabine.

"It's fine. I probably should have told you before you went into your room. I just didn't want to get yelled at," said Ezra. They hugged, and both of them went into Sabine's room to clean it up.

**Hope that was an okay argument. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble with Force Training

Chapter 9: Trouble with Force Training

**This is also for Sammycpink. Hope you like it. I'll try to write some longer chapters, but I'm not sure if I will. I have quite a few requests. I have a whole list of them. If you want something. I'll add you to the list. So either PM or review. I'll write what you want and your name. Or if you're a guest.**

Ezra was having a relatively good day. Until he started training with Kanan. Kanan wanted him to work on his Force training. He wasn't doing well. He was simply supposed to be using the Force to push things. It was easy at first. The smaller things were easy to move. It was when he was supposed to move the boulder that things got difficult. Ezra was very frustrated.

"Ezra, you need to let go of your frustration or you won't be able to do this," said Kanan. He too was getting frustrated. He kept rubbing his forehead.

"That's so hypocritical," said Ezra," You are just as frustrated."

"Ezra calm down," said Kanan," What's gotten into you lately?"

"It's nothing," said Ezra, and he crossed his arms.

Kanan looked at him concerned, and he said," Now I know something's wrong. Spill."

"It's just I feel like I'm failing you somehow. Because I could do this, and now I can't."

Kanan put a hand on Ezra's shoulder and said," Just because you can't do something doesn't mean you're failing me. This boulder is bigger and heavier than what we were doing."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. I know you're disappointed in me. I know I've failed you. And I know you know it to," said Ezra, and he curled into a protective position.

"Ezra, you want to know something?" asked Kanan.

"What?" asked Ezra, wiping his eyes. Kanan just realized he was crying. He hugged Ezra tightly. Ezra fought it at first, but then he leaned into the embrace and let a few tears out.

"I felt the same as you with my master. She always seemed to be better than me in some many ways. I always felt like I was failing her. But she reassured me that I wasn't failing her. She said that most Padawans felt it at least a little. You don't fail me as much as I didn't fail my master," said Kanan.

Ezra was quiet for a few minutes. He just leaned into Kanan's shoulder. Kanan rubbed his back comforting and sent reassuring waves through the Force.

"Thanks for sharing that with me," Ezra said, wiping away his remaining tears.

"No problem, kid," said Kanan, smiling at Ezra.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Taking a Hit

Chapter 10: Taking a Hit

**Alrighty, this is requested by a guest. So GUEST, I hope you like it. Love ya. Everyone please read and review. And send any ideas you have.**

It was just a normal op. Get in, get out. Except it was a trap. The Imperials were waiting for them. Kanan didn't realize it until it was too late. Sabine and Zeb got out, but Ezra stayed with him. Even after, he was ordered to leave. This really got to Kanan. He didn't want him getting hurt.

He was currently blocking shots. One of the shots grazed him, and he hissed in pain. While he was distracted, a stormtrooper shot right at him. It was going to hit him, but Ezra jumped in the way. He took it straight to his chest, and he collapsed in front of Kanan.

"EZRA!" Kanan shouted. He managed to kill all of the stormtroopers in record time. He ran back to the Ghost. He immediately took Ezra to the med room. Hera came in after they jumped to hyperspace.

Kanan was feeling incredibly guilty. He should have insisted the kid left. He should have told Zeb to grab him. He shouldn't have been distracted. Hera made him leave while she worked on him. He sat in the hall, caught between worrying and hating himself for what he did.

Hera came out, and she said," He's awake and stable if you want to see him. The injury isn't as bad as it looks."

Kanan rushed into the room. He was happy to see Ezra was alright, but it didn't stop his overwhelming guilt. It was his fault that Ezra was in this situation. He should've realized it was a trap. He shouldn't have let him stay.

"Stop it right now. I know what you're doing. You need to stop blaming yourself. I'm fine. What happened is the past," said Ezra firmly.

"But what if you weren't?" asked Kanan.

"It doesn't matter, because I am alright," said Ezra, and he hugged Kanan. Kanan got in the med bed with him, and they both fell asleep. It didn't cure his guilt, but it made it less overwhelming.

**There you go. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Friend with Secrets

Chapter 11: Friend with Secrets

**Hey, this is requested by a guest.**

Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, Hera, and Chopper were walking down the capital city's streets, when Ezra spotted one of his old friends. Ezra snuck away from the others and went to say hi to his old friend.

"Hey, Darrien," said Ezra.

"Hey, Ezra, where've you been?" asked Darrien.

"I can't really tell you that."

"Ah, top secret. I gotcha ya." 

"What about you?"

"Mostly at my house. Not much to do with you gone all the time."

"I'm sorry. I know how tough home life can be. If I get permission, I can get you in with my friends. And then you'll never have to go home again."

"No, Ezra, it's fine. Thanks for the offer though. I'm going to miss you."

"Why are you going to miss me?" asked Ezra, looking really confused and a little hurt. Why didn't he want to come with Ezra?

"Oh no reason. We just don't see each other often anymore. And after tomorrow we may never see each other again."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what's tomorrow?"

"It's nothing, Ezra."

"So why won't we see each other?"

"WE JUST WON'T OKAY. AND HONESTLY, I'M GLAD I MIGHT NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN. YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! AND I HATE YOU!" Darrien shouted. Ezra ran back to Kanan almost crying. He would not give Darrien the pleasure of seeing him cry. Darrien felt really guilty, but it was for the best. After all, he was joining the Empire tomorrow. It was his father idea. He really didn't want to do it, but he couldn't leave his father. It was the only way to keep him alive. He may be cruel and even abusive at times, but Darrien still loved him.

**Not sure if this was what you were asking for, but here you go. Review. With the amount of requests for this story, there will be 22 chapters in this story. So please give me all of your ideas. And I'll try to write all of them. Love ya! **


	12. Chapter 12: Kidnapped

Chapter 12: Kidnapped

**This has been requested by two people. TheUltimateAngela requested it first. Then Sammycpink requested it. I'm doing these chapters in order as first requested. So new requests will be the last ones done. So request fast, because I'm way behind.**

Ezra was just walking down the streets. The Force felt like it was warning him of something, but he couldn't figure out what. He just shrugged it off. His new family was always suspicious. It must have rubbed off on him.

"Well, hello there, kid. You know the Empire is paying a hefty sum for your capture. I wonder if your friends will beat it," said a voice behind it. Ezra felt a pain in the back of his head, and then he blacked out.

When Ezra woke up again, he was in a dark room. His hands were tied together and so were his feet. He was gagged. Ezra was in shock: HE had been kidnapped. He tried to seek Kanan out through the Force to tell him that he was kidnapped, but he couldn't feel anything. Ezra started to cry, because he was so scared.

"Oh, look who's awake?" asked a man Ezra couldn't see. He still couldn't feel the Force, and he wondered if it abandoned him for not listening.

"I see you figured out that you can't felt the Force," said the man, stepping out into the light. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and scars covered his face. His teeth were orange, and Ezra could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Don't worry too much. I've just used a Force suppressor on you. It's just to keep you from escaping."

The man left soon afterwards, and Ezra was left alone in the dark, wondering if his friends were coming to his rescue. He doubted it; they were perfectly fine without him. Kanan wouldn't have to, or pretend to, want to train him anymore. Ezra had been perfectly fine without his new family; he could survive on his own, but Ezra knew he was lying to himself. He knew he couldn't live without Sabine, or Hera, or Kanan, or Zeb, or even the annoying little droid named Chopper.

Ezra wanted to cry so bad, but he was not going to give his kidnapper the pleasure of seeing him weak. So Ezra held his tears to save himself the humiliation.

Ezra heard a loud noise in front of the door. It sounded like an explosion. His ears perked up. Sabine had explosive. Could they have come to rescue him? He was excited and thrilled. Ezra wanted to be free from all the bonds. They were starting to sting, especially the ropes around his wrists and ankles. The gag just stretched his mouth, which made it hurt, but he could ignore it for the most part. His hands and ankles on the other hand was a different story.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted, and Kanan quickly picked Ezra up. "I'm sorry I can't take these restraints off you right now, but we need to hurry. We set some bombs to explode in like two minutes." Ezra nodded, and he let Kanan carry him bridal style. Ezra laid his head down on Kanan's shoulder, and he watched everything dreamily. Ezra knew that Kanan was talking, but he really wasn't paying attention, and Kanan soon found him fast asleep. Kanan smiled lightly at that. When he got to the roof, he Force-jumped into the entrance of the Ghost, and he held on tightly to Ezra. Ezra remained asleep for another few hours, and his new family removed all the restraints and treated him gently.

**Hope everyone likes. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Bonding Over Scars

Chapter 13: Bonding Over Scars

**This is requested by UnfathomableFandoms. Not a lot of fluff but plenty of bonding. Post Fire Across the Galaxy.**

Ezra was just in his room with his eyes closed. He had gotten hot, so he took his shirt off. Ezra was meditating when his master, Kanan, came into his room. Ezra felt him enter, but he waited for Kanan to say something. He felt Kanan grow concerned about something.

Ezra grew impatient and asked," What's wrong, Master?"

"You have so many scars."

"So do you." It was said in a matter of fact tone of voice. Ezra did not like the idea of discussing the scars and the horrid memories that came with each one. Kanan sensed that, and he decided not to ask questions.

Kanan simply said," I'm years older than you. I've had more experiences in war situations or fights. Some of them I wish to forget; others are not so bad, but that's besides the point. You shouldn't have that many scars on you. I'd prefer you to have none." 

"I lived on the streets since I was seven. Please tell me, you don't believed I lived in a bubble, and people just gave me food. And everything was safe. And I still had a roof over my head," said Ezra, sarcastically. Ezra got sarcastic when defensive; it was how he protected himself.

"No," said Kanan," I didn't believe that. There's just too many."

"Everyone has too many scars, Kanan, and if they don't, then they haven't really lived life at all."

**REVIEW! Hope this is what you want.**


	14. Chapter 14: Ezra's Search

Chapter 14: Ezra's Search

**Sorry about the long wait for these updates. I've been extremely busy. I apologize if I miss your request. I had all of the requests saved on my IPod and it deleted them. Probably because I didn't use my IPod that much. Oops. This is requested by a guest that goes by Ann Onymous. Clever nickname. ;)**

Ezra had another vision about his parents being in a cell on an Imperial ship. He knows they're there. He just needs to find them, and he swears that the ship looks familiar but he can't figure out why. He wakes up and cries again. How is he supposed to continue on with his life if his parents are somewhere close to him yet so far? Kanan would understand, wouldn't he?

Ezra decided it was his best shot, so he left his bunk bed quietly, hoping he didn't wake up the snoring Lasat he forced to share a room with. As he snuck through the ship, he realized that no one was awake. He checked a nearby clock and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. He shrugged it off. Kanan doesn't need sleep anyway. He always seems to be meditating. At least, when they weren't being shot at by Imps, training Ezra, or trying to stop Zeb from killing Ezra. Trying be the keyword. The two of them fight like lothcats and lothdogs. Ezra snickered at that thought.

When Ezra reached Kanan's door, he hesitated. What if Kanan got mad at him for showing up at 2:30 in the morning? Ezra was so lost in his distressed thoughts that he didn't notice the door open and Kanan standing right in front of him. Kanan had awoken to Ezra's unintentional distress signals.

He put his hand on Ezra's shoulder, causing Ezra to jump, and asked," Did you need something Ezra?"

"Yeah," Ezra said, and he explained his vision to Kanan when he raised his eyebrow at him.

Kanan stood there lost in thought for a few minutes before he finally said," That ship sounds a lot like Agent Kallus' ship, but there is no way we are going back to it. Besides for all we know, it was destroyed."

"But my parents are on it!" Ezra shouted insistently," We have to save them!"

"Ezra, no! It's too dangerous, and we already know they are dead!" said Kanan," You know they are! It's just the Imperials trying to capture you!"

"It is not! It's real!" Ezra shouted.

"Like the vision about Trayvis was real!" Kanan said back without thinking about what he was saying.

"You know I misinterpreted that vision. You didn't have to bring it back and rub it in my face," said Ezra, glaring at Kanan," I guess you do wish that Luminara was alive." And Ezra walked off without another word. Kanan stood there in shock like an idiot. Kanan went back to his room and decided he would talk to Ezra in the morning.

Ezra however was not planning on being there in the morning. He grabbed his bag quietly and methodically starting packing it with stuff he thought he would need. Clothes? Check. Hygiene? Check. Lightsaber? Check. Slingshot? Check. Secret food stash? Check. Comm? Not going to bring it. He didn't want anyone to be able to track him.

Ezra secretly stole away to the Phantom, and he disengaged the alarm signaling the Phantom was leaving. He quickly pulled away and jumped to hyperspace to the place he last saw Agent Kallus' ship. Mustafar. Ezra shivered. He wasn't there long, but he could feel the evil radiating from the planet. Something truly evil had happened there. He could feel it, and it terrified him to no end. Kanan had been there for weeks before they had gone to rescued him. Ezra's thoughts turned bitter. They had gone out of their way and against orders to rescue Kanan, but Kanan couldn't even consider rescuing Ezra's parents. Ezra was very angry and felt betrayed, but he immediately released those feeling into the Force. He wasn't going to fall to the dark side over one bad thing.

Ezra fell asleep soon after and didn't wake up until after he came out of hyperspace. He smiled. He was going to see his parents again. Ezra quickly flew around the planet, but he didn't see anything. At all. There were no ships. Ezra realized just how bad of an idea this was. If the Star Destroyer was here, then how was he planning on getting onboard, into the computer, into the detention center, release his parents, and back out? There was no way he could do it by himself. He decided he was going to go back to the Ghost and take whatever his punishment was without complaint, when a Star Destroyer pulled out of hyperspace. Ezra was about to jump the other way when three more came from all different sides, effectively surrounding him. Ezra gulped. This much just for him, or were they expecting the full crew and some extra? How'd they know he was going to be there? Kanan was right! It was just a trap! Tears pricked Ezra's eyes. He wouldn't get to tell him that though. Ezra was pulled into Agent Kallus' fully repaired ship. Fear took over Ezra's body, and he tried to fly away, but it was too no avail. He was being taken by the Empire again.

And this time, he knew no one was coming for him.

**I decided to do this in two parts. Review please! **


	15. Chapter 15: Ezra's Search Part 2

Chapter 15: Ezra's Search Part 2

**This is obviously part 2 to the update I made earlier. Still same request by Ann Onymous. They gave me some pretty good ones. So here's to them… hope you enjoy.**

The Phantom was finally dragged into the Star Destroyer. He is forced to exit the Phantom and was roughly dragged to the bridge by at least twenty stormtroopers. He was shoved onto the ground in front of Agent Kallus, and he shuddered. Agent Kallus was known for being ruthless. And a very skilled torturer.

"Well, if it isn't Jabba the Hutt?" Agent Kallus said sarcastically," I must admit Jabba… I was hoping you'd bring your friends, but you didn't. They'll come eventually for you though. At least, you better hope they do." And then Ezra was dragged to the detention cells where he was thrown into the darkness. Ezra shivered in the cold, lonely cell for who knows how long.

Finally, Agent Kallus entered the cell, and he asked," How are you liking the cell? I was most hospitable when we had first captured you, but you ignored that by trying to escape, locking up your guards, and joining those blasted rebels. So now, you will be treated as a rebel. I must admit I didn't want to hurt you so, but you gave me no choice."

"You sure like the sound of your voice, don't you?" asked Ezra, using sarcasm as his defense.

"You insolent brat! I'll show you the true definition of pain," said Agent Kallus," Send in the interrogation droid." And Ezra gulped. He heard the tales, but he never had been 'interrogated' by one of those torture machines. "Anything you'd like to tell us?"

"You're sideburns look incredibly stupid. You should shave," said Ezra.

"You brat!" shouted Agent Kallus, and the interrogation droid did some of its lower settings of torture. Those hurt worse than anything Ezra had ever felt before. "How about we try this again, shall we?" Silence. "Anything you would like to tell us, Jabba?" and Agent Kallus leaned close to Ezra's face. Again silence. "Nothing?" Silence. "Fine then. Set it on the next level. We'll see if that will make him talk." And the torture began. For longer and a lot stronger this time. But Ezra refused to make any noise whatsoever. He was not going to give his friends away. Even though, they probably don't care about him anymore. Ezra was silent throughout the whole time. He didn't even whimper. Agent Kallus was getting increasingly frustrated. "We'll try again tomorrow with different methods of torture. He'll squeal eventually." And Agent Kallus left Ezra with four stormtroopers. Ezra knew he could easily take them on if he hadn't been tortured all day.

Later on, the door to his cell opened again, and Ezra was afraid it was Agent Kallus, but it was just a stormtrooper. The stormtrooper was carrying food and water. Ezra was hungry, but he wasn't going to trust a stormtrooper with food. It was probably laced with something to loosen his tongue. Or a drug. Or any some type of poison. And he refused to eat it.

"Relax, kid, we're with you," said the stormtrooper, as he set the food down," This is actually my meal. You weren't supposed to get food until you talked, but I'm giving you mine when I can."

"How can I believe you?" asked Ezra, suspiciously.

"The red bird calls at dawn," said the stormtrooper, now revealed to be a rebel spy.

"Okay, thanks. Do you want to split?"

"No, I'm good. You can have it. It's not that good anyways." The rebel spy left and stood guard. Ten minutes later, another guard came in.

He said," The red bird calls at dawn." After he made sure Ezra was done eating, he took the tray and threw it away. The Empire was big on giving their workers nice anything unless they were high rank.

Ezra was continuingly tortured for a full straight week, and he refused to talk. He was fed every now and then by the rebel spies, but it was hard, because they weren't always on guard duty, and they had to be careful not be caught. Ezra was still grateful to them. They tried to make him as comfortable as they could secretly do. Finally, one of them came in and said," The ghost is flying towards the dark side of the moon. No need to worry, my friend. Freedom is soon at hand for those who wait patiently."

Ezra was excited. The Ghost was coming to rescue him. He'd see Kanan again, and Rex, and Ahsoka, and Hera, and Sabine. But Ezra had to remain solemn and terrified, so the Imperials wouldn't catch on.

It was a couple days later that the four rebel spies disappeared. He tried to probe gently about their whereabouts, but the new guards never heard of them. Ezra didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. He hoped they had left, but wouldn't they have told him if they were going to leave?

Maybe they didn't have time or they couldn't tell him without exposing themselves. Always possibilities.

The bad thing about their disappearances was that he stopped getting food, and the cell was miserable. It was always bitterly cold. He was starving and thirsty and in severe pain. He wished he could just fall asleep and never wake up, but it was hard enough to fall asleep no matter how exhausted he was, because it didn't matter how he lied. He was still in pain from one injury or another.

It was during one of the worst torture sessions yet that the alarms starting going off. The torture briefly stopped, but it was quickly continued. And Ezra wished that moments relief would have lasted a second longer. The door busted open and a stormtrooper came in. He looked familiar in how he walked. "There's a disturbance with a specific Lasat rebel down in the communications area. The stormtroopers are having a hard time controlling him," said the stormtrooper. Kallus growled and stalked out the door.

"Keep the torture going. I want him in as much pain as possible," said Kallus, " and don't let him escape."

"Yes, sir," said the stormtrooper, and the moment Kallus left, he turned off the interrogation droid," The red bird calls at dawn." Ezra smiled weakly up at the rebel spy that had become a good friend of his.

"I thought you were captured."

"No. I just left, so I could help your friends rescue you, but we had to change our plans quite a few times. Now let's go before he realizes Zeb is not in the communciations room." The pair quickly left the cell. Ezra was having a hard time standing so the rebel spy quickly squatted down so he could give him a piggy back ride. They ran swiftly to an abandoned hangar. The rebels immediately took Ezra to the hospital room in their ship and took off. Within seconds, the attack on the Star Destroyer was abandoned, and they all jumped to hyperspace. No casualties.

**Line break….**

Kallus was more than confused by this, but he shrugged it off. He hadn't even made it to the communications area. He returned to the cell to see it empty, and his anger peaked when he saw no evidence of a fight in the room. He called the communications room and asked about a Lasat attack, and he got a negative. No Lasat attack. He had been duped by a rebel spy. Someone was going to pay.

**Line break…**

"Ezra!" Hera shouted as he was helped along by the rebel spy, who was now changed out of the stormtrooper armor. He was engulfed in a hug which he gladly returned. Kanan came out next, and he was gathered in a hug, and they didn't release each other for some minutes. Sabine gave him a quick hug, and Zeb picked him up and sat him on his shoulders. He was happy to be back with his family. Chopper lightly zapped him when he was removed from Zeb's shoulders. And all Ezra did was laugh. It felt good to be back with his family. He smiled and laughed, and everyone smiled and laughed with him.

Kanan separated from the group a little bit, and he walked to the young man, who had saved his Padawan. "I owe you a huge debt for bringing him back to me," Kanan finally said.

"No debt owed at all, my friend. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time with a few of my buddies," said the rebel.

"But you brought him back when the others refused. Even if they still cared, they wouldn't risk it," said Kanan.

"They still have families to protect. My family was killed by the Empire a long time ago, and I will do anything I can to stop it from happening to anyone else."

The young rebel was about to leave when Ezra ran up and hugged him. "Thanks for saving me," said Ezra, and he hugged him tighter. The young man knelt down and wrapped his arms tightly around the young rebel.

He said," No thanks needed, Ezra."

"I never got your name," said Ezra.

"Wedge Antillles," said the young man, and he stood up," I'll see you very soon." Wedge then boarded the ship that would take him to his cell, and Ezra stood there and watched him leave.

"Ezra, you know what you did wrong, right?" Kanan asked.

"I left," said Ezra," and put myself in danger." Then he whispered where he thought no one could hear him," I disappointed you."

"Ezra, you were right about the danger part, but you did _not_ disappoint me in any way. Okay?" Kanan asked, stressing the word not, and Ezra nodded," Now, you did leave. You're grounded for two weeks, but you will not be forced to do chores until you're injuries are fully healed which won't be for another month or two." Ezra nodded again, but he remained quiet. "Ezra," Kanan said, and he put a hand on Ezra's shoulder," we do care about you._ I_ care about you."

Ezra jumped at Kanan, and they both fell to the ground. "_I love you_, Kanan."

"I love you too, buddy. I love you too."

**A little fluffy I hope. Review. Please **


	16. Chapter 16: Kanan's Past

Chapter 16: Kanan's Past

**Here's another update! It's also from Ann Onymous.**

Ahsoka and Rex were catching up about what happened since the Clone Wars. Ahsoka and Rex were laughing about the good old times oblivious to Kanan's pain. In fact, everyone was oblivious to it even Hera, who seemed in sync with everyone's emotions. Everyone except Ezra. Ezra felt Kanan's pain clearly, and he wanted to know why he was hurting so bad. Ezra knew Kanan would deny it and simply tighten his shields if Ezra mentioned it, but he hated seeing him like this. Ezra was determined to get to the bottom of Kanan's hurt and help shoulder the burden. He was going to get rid of Kanan's pain.

Determined to help Kanan, Ezra went into the kitchen, on the basis, that he was going to slice some bread for everyone. He purposely sliced his hand lightly, not to self harm or anything, but so he could get Kanan by himself.

"Kanan," Ezra said through their bond," I, uhh, need some help."

"What's wrong?" Kanan responded back immediately, and concern filled his mind, pushing his sadness to the back. Ezra felt relieved. Kanan actually cared about him.

"I cut my hand," Ezra said," and I don't want the others to know."

"I'm on my way," said Kanan, and he arrived shortly after. "Let's take you to the medbay."

When they arrived to the medbay, Kanan set about cleaning and wrapping the cut up. It wasn't deep so it didn't need stitching, but it did hurt like crazy. Ezra kind of regretted cutting his hand now, but he knew it was for a good cause.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sad?" Ezra asked, and Kanan stiffened. As Ezra predicted, Kanan's shields slammed up.

"I'm not upset, Ezra," Kanan said, hurting Ezra.

"I know you are. I already felt it. You always tell me to spill when I'm feeling down, but you never spill when something is bothering you. You don't know how much that hurts," said Ezra, and he walks away, depressed. Kanan felt awful. He was hurting his Padawan, and he didn't know what to do.

"Ezra," Kanan said," it's not that I don't trust you or care about you. It's just hard to talk about."

Ezra whirled around and said," And you think talking about my past is easy! Talking about my parents is easy! Why are my problems easy, but yours aren't?!"

"I know your problems aren't easy, but you are still a kid; I'm an adult. I can take care of myself," said Kanan, trying to soothe Ezra.

"I took care of myself for seven years before you showed up! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"But you shouldn't have to!"

"And neither should you!"

The fight went to a standstill. Ezra glared at Kanan, but when he sat down with hair back to the wall and his face in his hands, Ezra's face softened. "Kanan, talk to me, please," Ezra begged," I want to help you."

"I was accepted as a Padawan until right before I was shipped off to the AgriCorps," said Kanan, and seeing Ezra's confused face, he sighed," You don't know what that is. Basically, if you weren't accepted as a Padawan, you were sent to a farming planet and helped the plants grow. So I got accosted by my master. In the beginning, she kind of ignored me unless we were training. I stopped eating and trained harder and kinder everyday trying to become good enough for her. I was 70 pounds underweight when she finally noticed. She asked me when the last time I ate was, and I shrugged. She took me to the Hall of Healing, and I felt like such a failure. It was four months before I gained enough weight to be released, but I still extremely underweight, and I was not allowed to train at all. Of course, I snuck and trained, but I got caught and was forced into bed rest, and my master watched over me. We bonded through that time period. We became extremely close. There were still times that I doubted that she cared about me, but they became less and less frequent. Then the Clone Wars started, and we rarely had time to train and I was put into more and more deadly situations. Order 66 happened at the end of it all. My master could have escaped, but she came back for me. She told me to run and was shot down in front of my eyes. I did the only thing I could. I ran. And ran. I was sobbing. I twisted my ankle, and I just sat there sobbing wishing a clone would come up and shoot me, when an elderly man came and carried me to his house. I lived there for two months until I realized it was too dangerous for me to be with him and left in the middle of the night. It was lucky too. The Empire searched the houses the next day. I ran and survived in the best way k could. I eventually met Hera. Then Sabine. Then Zeb. And finally you."

"Kanan?" Ezra said, but he hesitated," I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you into talking."

"It's fine, Ezra," said Kanan," it actually feels better now that I've talked about it."

"Kanan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired. Can we just go to your room and sleep?"

"Of course." And when Hera found them, she never said a word about how Ezra was smuggled into Kanan's chest. Or how they looked like they were protecting each other from the past. But she may have taken a picture.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Training Accident

Chapter 17: Training Accident

**This is going to be a mix of the last of Ann Onymous' requests and one of my own ideas.**

Ezra and Kanan were sparring. Ezra was doing well and Kanan was impressed. Kanan got distracted by something, and he didn't see Ezra's slash at his chest. Kanan didn't have time to block or move without hurting Ezra, and he refused to hurt Ezra. So Ezra's lightsaber made a deep slash in Kanan's chest. Ezra dropped his lightsaber and immediately dropped down beside Kanan, slightly panicking.

"Hera!" Ezra shouted, and Hera ran out of the Ghost," I didn't mean too. I didn't mean too!" Ezra was sobbing, and Kanan put a hand on his leg. Ezra picked it up and put it to his face.

"Ezra, let's get him to the Medbay," said Hera, and they gently lifted Kanan and carried him to the Medbay. Ezra was kicked out of the Medbay. Ezra sat on top of the Ghost. His thoughts turning to the training session that ended so terribly. He could hurt someone with theses powers. He _did _hurt someone with his powers. He hurt Kanan. He wasn't going to use them if he could hurt the people he cares about with them.

Ezra went inside in his room. He saw the knife he cut his hand with a couple weeks ago. It had hurt, but it hurt more than what was on the inside. Ezra picked the knife up and put it to his wrist. He took a deep breath in and pushed on the knife. He made his first cud. He stared at the blood. It was entrancing. He made several more before he 'felt' better. Ezra smiled. Now he understands why people do this. It feels amazing. He's free of the emotional pain by adding physical pain.

No one could know about this though, or they'd think he's a freak. They'd think he's a problem. They'd kick him out of the crew. He's be left on his own.

Ezra kept cutting. Every time he saw Kanan, he felt guilty and depressed, so he would cut some more. No one knew or even suspected. His jumpsuit was long-sleeved anyway. So no one noticed his odd behavior. They just thought he was being a teenage boy.

It was two months after the accident, and Kanan and Ezra were sparring again. Ezra was sucking. Barely blocking anything. Kanan would stop right before he would hit Ezra. He was concerned. And so was the surprise guest for Ezra.

"We're going to stop training for now. We have a surprise for you," Kanan said.

"A guest?"

"Yeah, he came here just to see you," said Kanan, and Wedge came out.

"Wedge!" Ezra shouted, smiling for the first time in months, but it soon fell when he realized that's just another person to hurt.

"Hey, bud! What's up?" Wedge asked, concerned for the young rebel.

"Nothing much," Ezra said," I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Wedge, and he ruffled Ezra's hair. Ezra flared up at homelike trying to fix it, but he ended up laughing anyway. Kanan was happy that bringing Wedge here had helped Ezra. He didn't think anything was majorly wrong; Ezra probably just missed Wedge, and he just said so.

Later that evening, Ezra was sitting out by himself in the living room area. He was sad, and he hated hurting people, and there were too many people here he could hurt. He had to leave. He could take care of himself. He's done it before. He could do it again.

So Ezra went to his room, and he packed up everything. He let his comm again. He didn't want them to follow him and find him. He'd have to travel from city to city in random order, so he'll have to steal quite a bit of food. Ezra left, and he didn't look back until he was quite a distance away. It broke his heart to leave, but he wasn't going to hurt him. He walked another mile or so before he stopped. He set everything down and took out his knife. He cut some as he sobbed. No one would come look for him for a while. He would be long gone before they even noticed he was missing.

"Hey, little boy," said malicious voice," Whatcha doing out here by yourself?"

A grimy man came out of the long grass. He had rotten teeth, or what few teeth he has left. He has a few stringy strand of hair off his greasy bald head. His breath stank of rotten meat and fish. His nails were overly long, and his whole body was covered in layers of dirt and filth. He was reaching for Ezra, and Ezra scrambled back, but he tripped over his bag. He searched frantically for his lightsaber, but he remembered he left it back on the Ghost. His panic heightened.

"Come here, little boy. No one's going to hurt you."

"L-L-Leave me al-alone," said Ezra.

"I don't think so."

"He said leave him alone, and I suggest you do so," said a new voice. Ezra sighed in relieve. It was Wedge. Wedge was here. Ezra got up, and he ran to Wedge, who immediately wrapped an arm around him. He was slightly pushed behind Wedge, who had a blaster pointing at the grimy man.

"Fine, then, but I'll come back for you," said the man, and he disappeared. Wedge tried to move away, but Ezra held on tighter.

"Oh, Ezra," said Wedge, and he bent down to face him," There's no need to be afraid. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." And he held Ezra as he sobbed.

Ezra got up and handed Wedge the knife he had been using to cut, and he said," Here."

"What's this?" Wedge asked confused.

"I used it to … h-hurt myself," said Ezra, and he started sobbing again. Wedge didn't know what to say, and he hugged Ezra to his chest.

"Ezra, you need to tell Kanan?"

"N-N-No, he'll kick me out."

"Ezra, no he won't. Kanan adores you, and he's really worried about you."

"I hurt him."

"Is that why you ran away and you started cutting?" Ezra nodded. "Oh, Ezra."

"Do I have to tell him?"

"I'm not going to force you to, but you do need to, because I'm not always going to be right here for Kanan to call when he's worried about you."

"Okay, can you come with me?"

"Of course." And they both started heading back to the Ghost the next morning. The closer they got, the more nervous Ezra became. He started shaking and seemed to be in the edge of a nervous breakdown by the time they got back to the Ghost. Kanan was the only one awake, and he ran out to greet them. Seeing Exra so shaken up broke Kanan's heart. He wrapped Ezra gently into a big hug.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Kanan asked worriedly. Ezra looked up at Wedge, and he nodded encouragingly at Ezra.

"You know how I hurt you," Ezra said.

"Oh, Ezra," said Kanan," Is that what this about?"

"Kind of,"said Ezra, and he took a deep shaky breath," I-I started cutting after that."

"Ezra," said Kanan, and he pulled Ezra into another hug," Everything will be okay." And Ezra knew it would be because Kanan was there.

**I hope you liked it. Review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Taken

Chapter Eighteen: Taken

**Okay, so this is so so so late, and I have no excuse. So I'm trying to update more, and I swear I say that all the time, don't I? Oops. Well here's the next chapter. It was requested by Starlight Moon Midnight.**

It was just another mission. Get in, get out. Nothing was supposed to happen. Especially not to Ezra. Seriously, he was with Zeb. And Zeb hasn't left him since when they first met, so he should have been trustworthy to watch Ezra. Well apparently not. Ezra was taken by slave traders of all things. It wasn't Imperials. It was flipping slave traders, and they were all leering at Ezra, and it was making him extremely uncomfortable. Extremely.

**A few hours earlier….**

Ezra and Zeb were creeping through the base at a snail's pace. Ezra was getting bored, and he wasn't paying much attention. When Zeb had stopped, Ezra ran into him, and Zeb turned around and snarled at him. Ezra glared back. He didn't mean to stop focusing. It was an incredibly boring mission. Maybe a few stormtroopers, but none that stood a chance against him. Or Zeb. And they didn't swarm them. They came one at a time.

"Watch it, will you?" Zeb snarled back at Ezra.

Rolling his eyes, Ezra said," Well, move faster."

"We are supposed to go slow, so we won't get caught," growled Zeb.

"We can take out any of the stormtroopers, and you know so," said Ezra.

"It's not the stormtroopers that we need to worry about," said Zeb.

"And who else do we need to worry about?" asked Ezra.

Before Zeb could answer, a voice spoke up," That would be us, little one." But unlike when Kanan said it, it made Ezra's hair stand on end, and a chill to run down his spine. Suddenly, Zeb was knocked out, and he was grabbed.

"Hey, let me go!" Ezra cried.

"No, little one," the voice said, and Ezra saw black.

**Back to present….**

And when he woke up, he was here. He soon realized it was the same man that Wedge saved him from, but he doubted Wedge would save him this time. No one was going to save him this time. Nobody knew he was here. They might know he was with slave traders, but not which one, or even where they were taking him to sell him.

On the bright side, they didn't know his worth alive to the Empire, or they would have immediately turned him in to the Empire, and he loathed the fact of ever being in one of their cells again. Especially after he learned of his parents' fate.

He glared up at his captor. He was not going to show fear. Never. He would not give them that satisfaction. Even though, he was terrified on the inside, he would defy everything his 'master' would order him to do. He would not be broken.

The ship lurched, breaking Ezra out of his thoughts, and another trader ran in screaming in a language he couldn't understand. The man turned and yelled. They looked terrified at Ezra. Ezra glared back at them. The ship lurched again.

The door opened suddenly, and Kanan and Zeb rushed in, and Zeb stunned all of the slave traders guarding Ezra. The unlocked his shambles, and they quickly left the dying ship. When they were safely on the Ghost, Ezra clung to Kanan, and he never let go. He slept with Kanan for about two weeks before braving his own bed. That man scared him more than anyone else ever had. Scared him more than Agent Kallus. More than the Inquisitor. Even more than Vader had.

**How do you like it? Review please.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Beach

Chapter 19: The Beach

**This is requested by Astrid200213. Sorry for the late update, and I can only follow half of the request or it would kind of make it hard to write all of the following chapters. So here's the part I can do…. :D**

The crew decided that they needed a long break from running from the Empire and fighting. They were all tired, but Ezra was wondering why they always chose the beach. Why couldn't they go do something cooler? He didn't even like swimming. He wasn't very good at it. So he didn't swim. He didn't particularly feel like almost drowning again.

Ezra saw a few cliffs a few miles away, and he decided he would go rock climbing. He wasn't going to have any fun otherwise. Ezra left without telling anyone, because they would just tell him that he couldn't go, and he wasn't going to be bored out of his mind watching them lounge in the sand. He was an action kind of guy, and the others 'tanning' as they called it wasn't very action filled. Ezra realized that the cliffs were a little farther than they looked, but he decided to go anyways. Nothing would happen. He would be fine.

Ezra spent hours climbing along on the cliffs. They were several miles above sea level, and it gave him the thrill he was looking for. He finally decided it was time to head back to the others. As he was climbing down the cliff, one of the rocks gave way underneath him. He wasn't paying much attention so his other foot and one of his arms were not on the rock's surface, and he dislocated his other shoulder when he fell. When he hit the ground, he landed feet first. He could hear his right leg snap, and he flinched. It hurt like crazy, and he couldn't move. He wasn't paralyzed at least, but his leg hurt too bad, and the tide was about to rise. He cursed. He tried dragging himself to safety, but it was useless. His leg would scream in pain at the slightest of twitches. He tried to call out to Kanan through his bond, but his mind was clouded with pain, and he couldn't connect with the Force. He hoped Kanan could feel his pain and would come looking for him soon. Preferably before high tide. He really didn't want to drown.

Ezra was laying there for what felt like hours. It was getting hard to breath, and the tide was rising. Kanan hadn't shown up. Was he not coming? Did he not care? Ezra felt tears prick his eyes. He wasn't going to cry. He knew it was coming eventually. He knew it was. He shouldn't have felt any different. He could survive on his own, and now he had a little bit of training with the Force to help him as well. He felt a wave hit his leg, and he gasped in pain and fear. Ezra started to slowly drag himself forward no matter how much pain he was in. He had to get away from the waves. He wasn't going to drown. He heard voices up ahead. They were kind of panicked. Ezra realized it was dark outside now.

"Ezra!" a voice shouted. Kanan! Kanan was here.

Ezra tried to call out to Kanan, but his throat was too dry. He croaked, "Kanan." But it was obvious he hadn't been heard.

"Ezra! Where are you?" Sabine called.

"Kanan!" Ezra croaked again, but no one heard him. Except Chopper. Chopper had been heading this way a little just to check, and he heard Ezra's croak. He hurried over, and he started throwing a fit in a way. He drew attention over to Ezra, and Kanan ran to him. He quickly got wood to make a splint, and after putting the splint on Ezra's leg, he carried him to the Ghost. Ezra explained what happened, and Kanan reprimanded him a little, but he hugged him tightly to his chest afterwards, making it all better.

"Just… don't ever do that again," Kanan said after a few moments.

**Review guys! Love ya!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Dentist

Chapter 20: The Dentist

**This was requested by hadesgirl015. SO here you go, and enjoy.. Review please.**

It had been a while since his last dentist appointment, and Kanan thought it would be a brilliant idea to take him to the dentist even though nothing was wrong with his teeth. Nothing. He brushed them and everything. There was nothing wrong with his teeth. They didn't need to be checked, and yes, Ezra was repeating himself. He absolutely hated the dentist. Despised them and their scary torment weapons. Ezra refused to go to the dentist.

That is why he is currently sitting on his bed, not getting ready like Kanan told him too. He had his arms crossed and everything. He knew he was acting like a child, but he really didn't want to go to the dentist. And Kanan wasn't going to make him either. He refused to go the dentist.

"Ezra, I told you to get ready," Kanan groaned, when he walked into Ezra's and Zeb's shared room, and he saw that his apprentice was still sitting in his bed with his arms crossed.

"I'm not going to the dentist," Ezra said determinedly.

"Yes, you are," said Kanan, and he sighed in annoyance. They already had this argument. Ezra was going to the dentist. Why did he have to choose today of all days to be a brat? Why? Couldn't he just behave for once? A hurt look crossed over Ezra's face as he had heard Kanan's thoughts.

"I'm not going," Ezra said, facing the wall in front of him instead of Kanan. His eyes burned with tears, but he refused to cry. He shielded himself from Kanan. Why couldn't Kanan let it go? He was terrified of dentists. His first experience wasn't a good one, and all the other ones after that weren't good. Dentists were cruel and hurt people. He refused to go to the dentist.

"Ezra, you are going to the dentist! And that is final!" Kanan said about to lose his temper.

"I am not." Kanan grabbed Ezra by the collar of his pajamas. He dragged Ezra out of the room and onto the Phantom. After that, he strapped Ezra into the seat, and he flew to the ship that held the dentist office. It was the med ship. There were a lot of people roaming around on it, since a lot of people needed medicine, dentists appointments, and normal checkups from a doctor. Very few people were actually seriously injured. Those people were in the emergency part of the ship. The ship held all of the doctors' offices, the dentists' offices, and the pharmacy.

Kanan dragged Ezra by the collar of his pajamas through the ship, humiliating him. Ezra hung his red face, hoping to hide from the people. He wished he would just disappear. _Great, _Ezra thought, _First, I have to go to the dentist, and now, Kanan humiliates me. _He didn't like it. Tears stung his eyes. But he refused to cry. He wasn't going to cry in front of the fleet. Soon after, they arrive at the waiting room for the dentists.

Kanan walked to the desk to sign in for the appointment after he put Ezra in a seat. Ezra stared at his lap. He didn't even look up when Kanan sat down beside him. He was not going to cry. He was not going to cry. But no matter how much he thought that to himself, he couldn't stop the tear that slipped down his face. He tried to wipe it away before Kanan could see it, but he was too slow. Kanan saw it. He put a hand on Ezra's shoulder, and he said concerned, "Ezra, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Ezra said, and he took a shaky breath.

"I know something is. You can tell me anything, and I won't judge," said Kanan.

"You dragged me through there," said Ezra. His shoulders were shaking from suppressed sobs, and his tears were running faster down his face.

"You weren't getting ready, even after I told you too, and you were refusing to go to the dentists," Kanan responded, but he felt a little guilty.

"Still, it was humiliating," said Ezra, "Besides…"

"Besides?" asked Kanan, feeling even more guilty. Ezra's next words broke his heart.

"I'm terrified of the dentists. Every dentist I have ever gone to has hurt me, and _you _are taking me to another one. I don't want to be hurt anymore, Kanan," Ezra said. Kanan grabbed him into a hug, and he stuttered out apologies. He didn't know.

"Ezra Bridger?" A dentist had finally got to Ezra. Ezra started shaking harder against Kanan's chest.

"Shhh," Kanan whispered into Ezra's ear, "It'll be alright." And Kanan wrapped his arm around Ezra's shoulder, and he walked with Ezra into the room and held his hand while the dentist check everything out and used that weird gunky stuff to clean his teeth. Ezra was surprised when it didn't hurt, and he relaxed a little bit more as time went on.

"Well, his teeth are in good shape. He should be fine," said the dentist, and she smiled at the two of them. Kanan said his thanks, and they left. Ezra was happy, and Kanan had his arm around Ezra's shoulder, smiling.

**Okay, there's that chapter. Hoped you like it. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: Tornado Warning

Chapter 21: Tornado Warning

**Hey, guys! I'm updating again. I'm excited. So I hope you are too. I love writing so much, but school can be a big roadblock in my writing world. Why must I be so smart? And have good behavior? :P. Oh well. This is requested by heartbreakerninja. Love the idea by the way. And guys I am working on all of the requests. There's just so many, and they are all so good. This was requested on Chapter 13, so I'm way behind. Bu DON'T stop requesting. I will get to all of them at some point, and I am making progress. So here you go…**

**PS Sorry for the long author's note, and my cat just scared me, because she was in my blinds. Almost had a heart attack.**

The crew was back on Lothal. At least for now. The weather was getting pretty bad, and they were watching for anything on tornadoes. No one was allowed to leave the ship unless absolutely necessary. They were running out of groceries, and it was sadly Ezra's turn, and he glared at Sabine and Zeb when they both told him, they would go for him. Usually he would be happy to get out of going grocery shopping, but he was going insane in the Ghost. He wasn't a big sit-around-and-do-absolutely-nothing guy. And he knew they were only offering, because they were worried he would get hurt by a tornado. He knew how to deal with tornadoes. He lived here all his life, and he lived on the streets for most of it. He found that abandoned tower when he was twelve, so he spent plenty of time running from tornadoes. He knew what to do.

So he was going to the town, but when he got there, no one was out. Absolutely no one was on the streets, except him. He was confused. Was the Empire coming or something? Did he miss something, and then he saw the tornado coming towards the town? He cursed and took off at a dead sprint in the opposite direction. He left the town and started heading to the tower. He wasn't going to make it to the tower before the tornado made its way through the town, but the tower was in safest spot of Lothal. It was rooted 20 miles beneath the surface. If he could get inside, he could make it through this tornado.

He ran as fast as he could, and when he felt the wind becoming stronger, he found more energy and speed, and he started running even faster. He unconsciously tapped into the Force to make himself run faster. He made it inside the tower just in time. The tornado was within a mile of the place. He slid down the wall, and he tried to catch his breath and not panic.

Ezra reached for his comm to tell Kanan and Hera he was alright, but it wasn't there. He groaned. He must have dropped it when he was running from the tornado. _Great, _Ezra thought, _Kanan is going to kill me when I get back, because he was worried. And Hera too. The rest will laugh gleefully at me. _He heard the wind rushing around the outside, and he forced himself to take deep breaths, so he wouldn't have a panic attack with no one there to help calm him down. He knew that would suck, and he did his best to quench his fear, and for once, it worked. Thankfully.

Kanan and Hera were worrying right as Ezra left the Ghost. He refused to let anyone go for him, and he refused to take Chopper. They hadn't even heard a tornado watch. Let alone a warning in forever, and there hasn't been a tornado yet. They tried to calm down, but Kanan had a bad feeling, and he never had bad feelings about nothing.

About the time Ezra should have arrived at the town, a tornado warning had been announced by the town Ezra was at. Kanan groaned, and he thought, _Of course, when Ezra goes to get groceries, there's a tornado. _But Kanan grew even more worried. Ezra was outside with a tornado somewhere. He wanted to go out and look for him, but everyone refused. They tried his comm, but he wouldn't answer. Kanan was pacing, Hera was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, Sabine was leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed looking down, and Zeb was alternating between pacing and punching the wall. Chopper was charging, so he didn't know that Ezra was out in the tornado.

It was a few hours later that the tornado disappeared, and Ezra could leave the tower. So he did, and he cautiously watched the skies for another tornado. But another one didn't show up, and he walked to the Ghost. When he arrived, everyone was close to panicking, and he was engulfed in a group hug. He was being squeezed so tight that he couldn't breathe, and he gasped out, "Guys, air." And everyone promptly let go of him, and he fell. They had lifted him in the air, and he couldn't land properly after being suddenly dropped. He was given separate hugs from Sabine, Zeb, and Hera, and they left. Chopper woke up and beeped out a question. "I don't know what that was about, Chops," said Ezra, so Chopper beeped an answer, and he too left. "I couldn't get the groceries."

"That's alright. We're just happy you're alright," said Kanan, "_I'm_ just happy you're alright." He hugged Ezra tightly to his chest. Ezra let out a sigh, and he hugged him back. He wouldn't say it, but he was terrified when he was out in the tornado alone, and it felt good to be back where he was the safest, Kanan's arms. When he was sure no one but him and Kanan were there, he buried his face in Kanan's chest and let out a few tears. "It's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you now. I won't let it." After an exhausting day, Ezra fell asleep in Kanan's arms.

**Okay, there's that. I hoped you liked it. Please review, and give me any of your ideas that you want me to write. I'll probably update again today. Probably right after I upload this one. Love ya! **


	22. Chapter 22: Kaff

Chapter 22: Kaff

**It was typed right after I uploaded the last chapter. LOL. Oops. Anyways this was requested by two people. A guest and another guest that's called kaneraforeva. So I hope you guys like it. I am so excited. Two updates within an hour of each other. Yay!**

Ezra was really tired. It was five thirty in the morning, and he didn't want to be awake, but he couldn't go back to sleep. He went to the fridge to get a drink, but he didn't look at what he was grabbing, and he opened it and gulped it down. He felt more awake, and it tasted good. So he drank several more.

This was so good! He should go tell Kanan! Yeah, Kanan would love these! He ran to Kanan's room not caring how loud he was being or that it was still before six o'clock in the morning. He giggled and laughed and jumped and just didn't care. He was so hyper.

"KANAN! KANAN! KANAN!" Ezra shouted running into Kanan's room. Kanan jumped up and grabbed his lightsaber.

"Ezra! What's wrong?" Kanan asked slightly panicked.

"Have you tried these?" Ezra said holding up an empty can of kaff. Kanan sighed. Ezra found the kaff, and now he was hyper. He was going to die. Or get a major headache. Or maybe both. Yeah both sounded about right, as he watched Ezra run out of the room shouting for Zeb. He knew Zeb was going to kill the kid. Oh well.

"What was that about?" Hera asked from the doorway.

"He found the Kaff," said Kanan, and Hera chuckled.

"Well today is going to be a long day," said Hera, and Kanan couldn't agree more.

It was noon, and Kanan had enough. He walked behind Ezra, who was still hyper from the kaff. How many of those things did Ezra have? Kanan decided it didn't matter. Ezra was NEVER having kaff again. Ever. He used the Force to knock Ezra out. He caught him before he hit the floor, and he put him on Ezra's bed.

Someone coughed from behind him, and Kanan turned around slowly. The door shut, and Hera was standing by the doorway. All that was heard from inside were cries of "OW!" and "Stop that!"

**There you guys go. Enjoy, and please review. **


	23. Chapter 23: The Truth

Chapter 23: The Truth

**This was requested by Evennstar before season 2 came out, but season 2 is over. So…. OOPS. So I'm just going to do a reaction.**

Ezra was in shock as he and Kanan flew away from Lothal. So that's what happened to his parents. He always had that childish hope that they had survived, but it was crushed right before his eyes. Well at least, they had died fighting. And they were helping others escape. So it wasn't like they just let themselves be killed. They were helping others and giving others hope. Just like they did when he was a kid. He smiled slightly. It was bittersweet. To come all this way and find out his parents had died.

He had hoped that they lived. But it couldn't have been true. They would have come for him a long time ago if they had lived and escaped. He didn't want them stuck in an Imperial prison forever. He wanted them free, and if dying made them free, well they died. It was as simple as that. So why did it hurt so much? He thought they were dead for years, and now it was proven.

Kanan stared at his Padawan. Ezra was taking the news harder than he let on, and Kanan knew it. He just didn't know how to confront him about it. He sighed, and he walked over to Ezra. He put an arm around him and smiled down at him. Ezra looked up and gave him a weak smile back before staring at his lap again. He knew Ezra needed him. He just didn't know what to say.

"It's going to be okay" was not the right thing to say, because Ezra would just glare at him. Ezra denied anything ever being not okay with him. He lived on the streets; he could hide pain well. Just not well enough for Kanan not to see it. Being a Jedi had its perks.

"You knew they were dead before, huh" wasn't good either. That would just make it worse. Kanan groaned why couldn't he think of what to say.

"I'm sorry" wasn't going to help. Being sorry didn't bring them back.

Then it struck Kanan, and he said, "Ezra, I know it may hurt right now. Maybe more than it hurt when you were seven. But if you ever need to talk, I'm right here, okay? I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. I lost my master. She was shot down right in front of me. So I understand what you are going through." And then Kanan fell silent. The two of them remained silent for the rest of the trip.

Right before they exited the Phantom, Ezra said, "Thank you."

**Okay, I hope that was good. The actual prompt was who I think killed Ezra's parents, but we know that now, so I just did a reaction. Sorry for not making it sooner, but here you go. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24: HalfHalf

Chapter 24: Half/Half

**This is requested by a guest called Paint the Wolf. It's gonna be a little weird, but I'm weird, so it's okay. Hope you guys enjoy. Read and review.**

"Okay, guys, we are going to the underground city of Mothal. It might have vital supplies we could use. It's a get in, find supplies, and get out. Nothing too bad, and the Empire doesn't go there for unknown reasons," said Hera.

"Uhhh, Hera," said Ezra, "There's a reason the Empire doesn't go there, and it's not good."

"Well, whatever that reason, it helps us," said Kanan.

"We really shouldn't go there either," Ezra said nervously, and he looked at anything but the rest of the crew, "There are …"

"It doesn't matter what there are," Zeb interrupted, "We are going to Mothal." The others agreed, but Ezra looked even more anxious. The beasts in Mothal were deadly, and he didn't want anyone to get hurt. It was a fate that he didn't even wish on the worst of the Empire. He only ever went there if he had to and never at night like they were planning. Also he never went beyond the entrance towards the buildings, and he knew that the supplies would be well hidden in the city. The city was abandoned for a reason. Though there were very few survivors, and they refused to talk about the city of Mothal.

"It's not safe," Ezra insisted, "We shouldn't go. Especially not at night."

"Ezra, give it a rest," said Sabine, "We need those supplies. And besides when is what we do ever safe?"

"Stealing from the Empire and fighting Darth Vader would be safer than going to that city," argued Ezra.

"No, we are going to that city," said Kanan, "And she is right, you need to give it a rest."

"I lived here my whole life, and I'm telling you something is too dangerous, and you don't listen!" Ezra shouted.

"You never told us why," said Zeb.

"I tried. YOU interrupted me," said Ezra, hotly.

"EZRA, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kanan shouted, "We are going on this mission, and you are going to your room until we leave, got it?"

"Fine, go ahead and die, see if I care," said Ezra, and he ran to his room. He laid down on his bunk and buried his head in his pillow and started sobbing.

Out in the kitchen, Kanan rubbed his temples. "What is his problem today?" Kanan asked out loud. Ezra had never been that adamant about not going on a mission, but they needed the supplies. Everyone else went to bed, and they slept until about midnight. Then they took off to the farthest entrance into the underground city of Mothal. Ezra was silent. He refused to speak a word to anyone. Kanan felt his fear through the Force, but when he asked what was wrong, Ezra turned away from him, so he gave up. He was being a brat again.

"Okay, guys, we are going to split up," Hera said, and Ezra's fear spiked. Kanan felt bad, and he wanted to comfort Ezra somehow. "Sabine, you take the northern section of the city. Zeb, the western. I'm the eastern. Ezra, the southern. And Kanan, the center."

"No, I'll take the center," said Ezra, suddenly. That was the most dangerous part of the city, and he refused to let anyone go anywhere near it if he could help it. It was basically a suicide mission, but he wasn't going to let his master get hurt in there. Besides the crew needed Kanan more than him.

"Ezra…" Kanan warned, but he didn't say anything else.

"Alright, Ezra, you'll take the center, and Kanan takes the southern part," said Hera, not wanting to start a fight with the younger Jedi. The older Jedi she could handle, the younger one usually got his way. "Spread out. Be back here at daybreak, got it?" Everyone gave their affirmatives and headed towards their designated areas.

Ezra was terrified. He was basically going on a suicide mission to the most dangerous part of the city of Mothal. He couldn't let anyone else get hurt though. The monsters avoided the edges, because there wasn't enough room to hide, so they stayed towards the center. A few were on the edges, but they weren't as dangerous. He was still worried about the others, but he knew that they had a chance of surviving if they were on the edges. Him on the other hand… He gulped.

Ezra had been searching for the supplies for several hours, and he hadn't found anything. Not a trace. He couldn't see any monsters either, which was a problem. Because he knew they could see him. "Spector 1, this is Spector 2. I've found the supplies," said Kanan over the comlink, "I'm moving it now with the Force. Meet back at the Ghost." Ezra sighed in relief. He didn't have to stay here any longer. He might survive after all.

Ezra was turning around when he was attack. He didn't see what he was attacked by, and he fell to the ground. It sunk its teeth into Ezra's shoulder. Ezra screamed in pain, and he passed out. He transformed into half of whatever monster attacked him. But the pain was too much, and he wouldn't be able to live very long. It had to be taken out of him and quickly. Or he would die.

It was near daybreak, and Ezra still hadn't shown up. He might not have heard the message, like Sabine hadn't, but he should have been here by now. Snippets of the conversation they had last night flipped through Kanan's thoughts.

_"Uhhh, Hera," said Ezra, "There's a reason the Empire doesn't go there, and it's not good."_

_"It's not safe," Ezra insisted, "We shouldn't go. Especially not at night."_

_"I lived here my whole life, and I'm telling you something is too dangerous, and you don't listen!" Ezra shouted._

_"Fine, go ahead and die, see if I care," said Ezra._

Could Ezra have been right? Was he hurt right now, because they hadn't listen to him? Because _he_ hadn't listened to him? The guilt that followed those thoughts was immediately pushed down. Ezra was just trying to scare him. Nothing had happened to Ezra; he was just going to be late to show something could have happened, and then Kanan would ground him.

It was daybreak. Ezra wasn't here. Everyone was getting worried. Ezra was just pranking them, right? Nothing had happened to him, right?

"I'm going to find him, guys. Stay here," said Kanan. And he entered the underground city of Mothal. Suddenly, it didn't look as innocent as before. There was an eerie feeling to it. And he now saw the scratch marks and the blood stains. Were those here last night? He hadn't noticed them, but he didn't doubt Ezra did.

He was at the center of the city now, and he saw a body up ahead. He ran to it, and at first, he didn't recognize it. But he soon realized it was Ezra. And he was in immense pain. He needed immediate help, but he looked different. Pointy ears. Fangs. Grayish blue skin. Snout. What had happened to him? Kanan saw the bite mark on Ezra's shoulder. Ezra was attacked and bitten, and now he was going to die. Kanan hadn't listened to him, and he might die. Kanan knew he had to get the poison out of him, but he didn't know how.

Kanan decided to use the Force and try to draw it out. He didn't know if it would work. He was a warrior, a fighter. Not a healer. But he had to try. He couldn't sit there and watch Ezra die. He had to do something. So he imagined pulling the poison out of Ezra's body, and he watched as a black sludge came out of the bite mark. Ezra's back arched at the pain it caused, but he had to do it. When he was sure there was none left, he looked at Ezra. The ears changed back to the normal human ears. His teeth were normal. Skin color was normal. Everything was back to normal, and Ezra was starting to wake up.

"Kanan! What are you doing here? You have to go," Ezra said panicked, and he jolted up, just to sink down in pain.

"I saved your life," said Kanan.

"It won't mean anything if you get hurt," said Ezra.

"I won't," said Kanan, "Now, let's get out of here. Before either of us gets hurt." Ezra tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. So Kanan carried him. Kanan stayed on his guard. Not for his sake, but for Ezra's. Ezra had been right. This was a bad idea.

When they arrived outside of the entrance, Ezra said, "I'm never going back there again."

"Never," said Kanan, "You were right. It was a bad idea, and I should have listened to you. You almost died. Was anyone else attacked?" The others shook their heads. "You knew?"

"I knew what?" Ezra asked.

"That you would be attacked if you went into the central area," Kanan said.

"Yeah."

"Ezra!"

"What? I wasn't going to let you get hurt! I was angry. I didn't want you to die." Kanan held Ezra a little bit closer as they both fell silent. It wasn't worth another argument. They wrapped up his shoulder, and they left the city of Mothal behind.

"Just… never do that again, okay?" Kanan said, "I can't lose you."

"Okay," said Ezra, knowing he'd probably would just to protect his master.

"Fine, go ahead and die, see if I care," said Ezra**.**

**Okay…. So there's that one. Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	25. Chapter 25: Old Enemies

Chapter 25: Old Enemies

**This was requested by TheUltimateAngela. So here it is… And I feel so proud. I've updated so many times today.**

Ezra was once again grocery shopping after a couple of months of being cooped up in the Ghost. The tornado kind of stopped the other members from letting him go grocery shopping. He finally glared at them and insisted that he was going grocery shopping whether they liked it or not. So he left the Ghost with the money in his pocket. He wasn't stupid. He wouldn't carry it in his hand, like Zeb did most of the time.

After Ezra got all the groceries, which wasn't that much, he noticed he was being followed. He didn't like it. It felt worse than the Imps following him. He tried to lose them in the streets, but it wasn't working. Shoot, they were locals, and now, he was in the unpopulated part of town. The condemned parts, where the gangs hung out during the day. Shoot. He knew who they were. They were one of the gangs that Ezra stole from consistently.

He was grabbed by one of them, and he immediately started fighting, but it wasn't working. He was ganged up on. No pun intended. "Well, if it isn't our _favorite _thief?" said the leader in a faux sweet voice. Ezra was could smell the alcohol on his breath, and he turned his face away with a grimace. The leader however made Ezra look him right in the face. "Now, now, Ezzie, we haven't seen you in a while. Are you okay? We wouldn't want you to starve to death. Now would we boys?" the leader asked looking around at the group surrounding the two of them. They all chuckled evilly, while sneering at Ezra. "Why don't we take him home and teach him a lesson about what happens to thieves when they steal from us?" Everyone roared their approval, and Ezra was dragged to their hideout. He knew it too well, but now he was terrified. There was no way he was escaping this alone.

He was tied to a pole in the middle of the room with his arms bound above him. That was all they did. They watched him from a distance of about two yards. Ezra struggled against the bonds, but they weren't loosening at all. Great. He was never going to be allowed to grocery shop ever again. Who was he kidding? He wouldn't be allowed to leave the Ghost. Ezra didn't see the leader, and he didn't see him throw a punch. But he felt it. He groaned, and he would have fallen, but his bonds wouldn't let him. He was beat for about an hour, when everything stopped. The beating, the noise. Everything.

"I suggest you step away from him," a voice said, in a deadly tone, "Now." Everyone scrambled away, and they took off faster than ever before. No one came between a Master and his Padawan. Especially if said Padawan was hurt. And if you hurt said Padawan… well, you better run for your life.

"Kanan?" Ezra groaned out.

Kanan was instantly at his side. "I'm here, buddy, don't worry." He untied Ezra, and he carried him all the way to the Ghost. Ezra fell asleep on the way there, and Kanan smiled gently down at him. His eyes soften when he saw Ezra curling up against his chest. He placed him in the medbay bed, and he took care of all of his injuries. Kanan decided that Ezra was never going grocery shopping again. _Never._

**There you go guys! Review. Please?**


	26. Chapter 26: Coma

Chapter 26: Coma

**This was requested by TheUltimateAngela. It probably won't be that long. I'm not that good at writing the between parts. I feel like it would be the same. So it would be incredibly boring, but I'll do a little bit. Okay, read and review. Hope you enjoy.**

Ezra really needed to stop getting hurt. That was all that Kanan was thinking. He just needed to stop getting hurt. He was going to get grey hairs soon if he didn't. It was a simple in and out, but when were things ever simple for them? And Ezra fell out of the vents, hit his head on a desk, and knock himself into a coma. A coma he might not come out of. Kanan pretended to be annoyed, but everyone knew he was worried.

"Ezra," said Kanan, "Please wake up." It had been two weeks, and Kanan was getting worried. A coma lasted two weeks? Though Hera said they usually lasted months. He couldn't imagine months of Ezra not waking up. He refused to imagine months of Ezra not waking, knowing that every second he didn't wake up reduced his chances of living. Kanan was _not _going to think about Ezra dying. It was preposterous. Ezra didn't die.

"Kanan? Everything will be okay. Ezra's a strong kid," said Hera, "But you need to eat something and get some rest. Ezra would want it."

"I need to be here when he wakes up," said Kanan.

"Kanan," Hera said hesitating, "He's probably not going to wake up any time soon."

"You don't know that," said Kanan, defiantly.

"Comas usually take months to recover and wake up from," said Hera, getting frustrated.

"Yeah, _usually_," said Kanan.

"And those who don't usually die. He's probably not going to wake any sooner. Now go get some food and sleep, and probably a shower would do you some good," said Hera.

"No," said Kanan, shortly.

"Did you tell me no?" Hera asked losing her patience.

"Yeah, I did," said Kanan, rudely. This started an argument. The two of them were so caught up in the argument that they didn't notice Ezra stirring. He groaned and winced. What were those two arguing about now? He woke up, and he slugged Kanan in the arm.

"Shut up," he said, "I'm trying to sleep." Ezra was still tired, even though he was in a coma for two weeks.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted, and he grabbed Ezra in a hug. Ezra groaned. Guess he wasn't sleeping any time soon. He hugged Kanan back, and he tried to fall asleep on Kanan's shoulder while Kanan rambled happily on. And eventually it worked.

**Hoped you liked it. And btw, I couldn't spell caught. I had to think of it for a second. I'm dead exhausted from running 6 miles in 81 degree weather and very high humidity and limited wind. LOL. I should be doing math homework. Oops. ;) You guys are slightly more importantish. I have to make good grades.**


	27. Chapter 27: Death Anniversary

Chapter 27: Death Anniversary

**Okay, this was requested Fangirl7636. So here it goes. This is hopefully be good and kind of long. Not too long though. We'll see how it goes. Read and Review. And enjoy.**

Ezra woke up early that morning. Of course he didn't want to wake up early that morning. He was planning on sleeping the day away, but that failed, and now, he had no idea how to avoid the all-consuming depression that came with the day. Now that day wouldn't be special, or well depressing, to anyone else. Well maybe Zeebo. But Zeebo was long gone, and not in any way coming back to help Ezra through this depression. He didn't want to bother Kanan as he had for a while. He could take care of his own problems. He was fifteen, and it wasn't his first time alone. This would be the eighth time. He should be used to it by now. But every year it still hurt as much as the first time, and now it was worse, because he couldn't have that itty bitty foolish hope that they were coming back for him. They were dead.

Today was the day his parents were taken from him. He called it their death anniversary. Granted, they didn't die on that particular day, but they might as well have. He never got to see them again. Except in his dream, more like nightmares, and the few visions he had. It wasn't like they did come back and then died. No. He didn't see them. He won't ever see them alive again. He probably won't see the true them until he dies. They might pop up in another vision or two, but that could have been manipulations from the Dark Side or the Inquisitors. They might have been behind it, considering they attacked him after he found out the news that his parents died. It was a little better since they died heroically, but he needed them, and they weren't there. So their heroics made him lose his parents. He didn't have much else. Ezra guessed he could count Kanan and Hera as parents and Sabine and Zeb as siblings. Chopper could be the pet. That worked. His nice, big dysfunctional family. He would never admit to those thoughts though. To anybody. Especially not the crew.

Kanan came into Ezra's room, because his distress woke him up, and he saw that Ezra was lost in thought. Not wanting to scare Ezra or wake up Zeb, he stood by the door and just watched. He was trying to gouge how he should approach this overwhelming topic. He knew that Ezra's parents were taken this day eight years ago. He just didn't know what to say. He sighed, and he decided to make Ezra breakfast. He cooked Ezra bacon and pancakes. When he was done, he took them to Ezra. Ezra was still in the same position. Even though it had been about an hour.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked, and Ezra slowly turned to look at him. He looked dead inside, and it tore at Kanan's heart. How could this happen to someone so young and innocent? Kanan knew Ezra would deny the innocent part, but it was true. No matter how much Ezra had seen, he still held the air of childish innocence. And Kanan was not going to let anything take it away from him. He just hoped he could protect Ezra from the depressing nature of the day. He didn't want to distract him with training, because he knew it wouldn't work. Empire Day proved that. Maybe he could just sit with Ezra and watch movies or something. "I made you breakfast. You should eat." Ezra took the plate, but he just held it in his lap. "Come on, Ezra, eat. Please?" Ezra started eating, and Kanan felt a little happier. Ezra slowly ate all of the food, and then he handed the plate back to Kanan.

Kanan took the dishes away, and he quickly washed everything he had used to make the pancakes and bacon. When he was done, he returned to Ezra. He knew Ezra needed someone there with him the entire day. "Thanks," said Ezra, softly, as he stared down at his lap.

"It's no problem," said Kanan, "What do you want to do today?"

"Training wise?" Ezra asked.

"Doesn't matter. If you want to train we can, but it should probably be later when everyone else is up," said Kanan, not really wanting to train Ezra today of all days.

"Can we just watch a movie for right now?" Ezra practically begged. Kanan's heart broke a little bit more. Did Ezra feel like he had to beg for something as simple as watching a movie?

"Of course," said Kanan, "What do you want to watch?"

"Something without dying," was all Ezra said on the matter.

Kanan and Ezra went to the living room and looked through the movies. "Okay, we have the Lorax, Despicable Me one and two, and Pocahontas. And Mulan."

"Let's watch Despicable Me one and two," said Ezra, and they watched both of the movies. Even though it was only ten when they finished the movies, Ezra was tired. Kanan took him to his room, and he let Ezra sleep in his bed. Kanan meditated while Ezra slept. He hoped the Force might help him with how he could help Ezra through today and even tomorrow. However long he was feeling depressed. When Ezra awoke, he was feeling marginally better, and they decided they could train for a little bit. It was noon when they started training, and they did basic lightsaber moves and Force activities. At about one, they moved to playing games with lightsaber and the Force. When it was about three, they started sparring. Kanan won most of the time, but Ezra wasn't as focused as he should be, and he was just a Padawan.

Ezra was yawning again, so Kanan took him back to his room, and he fell asleep. Kanan was also tired, so he fell asleep. He decided he didn't really care that the only 'lunch' they had were the snacks they ate during the movie. Which he made sure Ezra ate plenty of. Ezra needed someone there for him, and Kanan was going to be there for him. Right before he fell into deep sleep, he fell Ezra curled into his chest and wrap his arms around him, so Kanan held Ezra close to him. He knew that it was a big step for Ezra to do this. It meant he was hurting bad and that he trusted Kanan with everything. And Kanan felt honored that Ezra felt like he could trust Kanan. They both fell asleep, and they slept until dinner time, when Sabine came and woke them up. Ezra pushed his food around with his fork, but he sighed and ate all of it without complaint. Ezra and Kanan watched Mulan and Pocahontas after they finished dinner, and then they fell asleep cuddled up to each other on the couch.

Hera of course took many pictures, but she decided not to share them. At least not yet.

**Okay, I hoped you liked it. Please review. **


	28. Chapter 28: Kanan Jarrus

Chapter 28: Kanan Jarrus

**This was requested by a guest. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please review. And by the way, with the amount of requests I have to type and the chapters already written, I will have a total of 50 chapters. Like woah. That's a lot of chapters. But keep the requests coming… **

Ezra and Kanan were both captured by the Inquisitors luckily. Ezra felt like if he got captured alone one more time, he would be locked in a cage for the rest of his life. And he might still be. Granted, right now, they were in a glorified cage, and their hands were bound above their heads. Kanan and Ezra were separated by three yards. They couldn't touch, and Ezra guessed that was the plan. But they could still talk to each other, which was a miracle in itself. They had been there for a few hours, and nothing had happened. No torture. No people. No nothing. They were just left there.

"Do you think they are going to starve us to death? Because they got to know that people will be coming for us," Ezra said.

"No, they want something, and what I don't know," said Kanan. Neither of them spoke after that. What were they supposed to talk about? The weather? Because they had more pressing matters to worry about. Ezra was feeling scared, but he didn't want to say so out loud in case they were listening. He was just hoping that Kanan would say something to comfort him. He hated being locked up in small spaces since his parents put him their secret room when they were taken.

Finally someone came through the door. But they were not wanted. It was the two Inquisitors that had been hunting them for a while. It was an accident about them getting caught. It was that or let them kill an eight year old girl, and there was no way they were letting them kill an eight year old, or well anyone really, but the girl being little helped their decision to be made faster. "Well, if we haven't found the infamous duo that has escaped our grasp time after time," said the female Inquisitor. Ezra and Kanan stayed silent, but Ezra was trembling a little bit. Kanan noticed, and all he wanted to do was take Ezra away from this place, from these to people, from the evil of the universe.

"No words," said the male Inquisitor, "Maybe this will make you talk." And he slashed Ezra's chest lightly with his lightsaber, and Ezra hissed. "Next time, I won't be so nice."

"Leave him alone," said Kanan, "Your quarrel is with me, not him."

"True," said the male Inquisitor," But you care about the little brat, so that means he has now become part of it." The female Inquisitor moved towards Ezra, and she unlocked his bonds, but the confusion and relief was short-lived. She held her lightsaber to Ezra's throat. "Now, you will tell us your true name, Kanan, or your apprentice dies." Her grip tightened on Ezra, and he whimpered. Kanan was stuck. Giving them his real name would put everyone in danger, but not telling them his real name would kill his Padawan. The conflict shown clearly on his face, and the male Inquisitor laughed, but his laughter was also short-lived, as the ship lurched. Kanan watched in fear to see if the female Inquisitor's lightsaber would slice through Ezra's neck. Luckily it didn't. The two Inquisitors growled, and Ezra was chained back to the wall roughly. "Don't think this is over. If you won't say, then maybe your apprentice does know, and we can torture it out of him." They left to see what the problem was.

About fifteen minutes later, the door opened again. Ezra whimpered. He didn't want to be tortured. He didn't even know that Kanan Jarrus wasn't his master's real name. He looked over at Kanan, but Kanan blatantly ignored him. It hurt Ezra's feelings a lot. Luckily, the two figures in the door were not the two Inquisitors, but they were Ahsoka and Rex. They quickly freed Ezra and Kanan, and Kanan carried Ezra because of his chest wound to the ship that had brought Ahsoka and Rex here. He was put in the bacta tank, because the wound was bad enough to need it.

When Ezra was released from the bacta tank a few hours later, he saw Kanan meditating by the tank. He had slept while he was in there, so he hadn't noticed him before. "Kanan, can I ask you a question?" Ezra asked hesitantly.

"Of course," said Kanan, and he stopped meditating.

"What is your real name?"

"It's too dangerous for you to know."

"Kanan, please?"

"It's Caleb Dume. But you are not to tell anyone. It's too dangerous, and just keep calling me Kanan."

"Why is it dangerous?"

"Because they'll know almost everything they need to."

"Then I won't breath a word. Thanks, Kanan."

"You're welcome." And Ezra went to sleep, and Kanan continued to meditate.

**This ended up longer than I thought it would be. Lol.**


	29. Chapter 29: Dancer

Chapter 29: Dancer

**This was requested by Ezraismybae. **

Ezra was super stressed out. It was mission after mission after mission. He was tired and stressed, because each mission seemed to be getting harder and harder. And something always goes wrong. Doesn't matter how much they plan for the mission or how much intel they have, something always goes wrong. So Ezra did what he always does when he stressed. He danced.

He was alone on the Ghost. The others had went to the city and were doing some recon thing he was not allowed to go on. Something about an injury, but it was really minor, so he had no clue why he wasn't allowed to go with them.

He was listening to Numb by Linkin Park, and he was dancing to the beat. His body seemed to move on his own accord, and he was amazing. He just kept dancing.

Ezra was so into dancing that he didn't notice that the crew had come back, and they were watching him with awe. Zeb's jaw dropped. Ezra was that good of dancer! How had they not known? They just stared at him.

When the song was over, Kanan said, "You're a good dancer." Ezra jumped and whirled around. He looked at them in shock, and then what Kanan said registered. Ezra looked down abashedly, and he blushed. Kanan chuckled and shook his head. Ezra blushed at any compliment.

**Lol. That probably sucked. Sorry guys, but I can't dance, so I can't like explain how he was dancing or what he was doing. Okay review. **


	30. Chapter 30: The Second Sister

Chapter 30: The Second Sister

**Okay, guys. This one is requested by shadowbridgerrebel. I'm hoping this one will be pretty long. It might be broken up into two parts. I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you at the end of this chapter though. Sorry for not updating as much as I have been, and the really short chapter right before this. I suck at dancing, so….**

Ezra was walking through the city they were near, and he was looking for some spaghetti noodles. Yes, he was grocery shopping. No, he was not alone. Kanan was with him, but he was acting more of a stalker than a mentor right now. Ezra just ignored him the best he could, but it was kind of hard. Kanan was taking helicopter mom to a whole new level. Ezra rolled his eyes as he saw Kanan nonchalantly, really not nonchalantly, lean up against the wall across the way and stare at Ezra.

"Hey, that guy is watching you. Do I need to get him away from you?" the shopkeeper asked.

Ezra sighed and said, "No. He's my guardian, and I have a bad habit of making enemies, and they like to kidnap me. So he's being overprotective, but he can't be overprotective right beside me. He has to be a creeper about it."

"Okay, if you're sure." The shopkeeper did not seem convinced, and Ezra sighed. It wasn't like he do anything to change his mind.

"I swear he isn't going to hurt me. But I can't promise the same," Ezra said, and he glared at Kanan, but Kanan pretended not to see for the millionth time this shopping trip.

"I can see why. Is he ignoring that death look you're giving him?" the shopkeeper said, and he chuckled.

"Yes," Ezra muttered, and he waved goodbye.

When Ezra was done buying all of the groceries, he met up with Kanan by the city entrance. "Can you stop stalking me?" Ezra asked irritated.

"I'm keeping you safe," Kanan said in way of answering.

"I had a shopkeeper asked if he needed to make you go away. You aren't helping."

"Is that why you took so long there?"

"Kanan, just …" Ezra started, but then he saw someone he wished he would never have to see again.

"Just what?" Kanan asked, and when Ezra didn't answer, he waved his hand in front of Ezra's face. Ezra didn't even flinch. He just continued to stare at an unknown object in the distance. "Ezra?" Still no response. "Ezra?" Nothing. "Ezra!" Ezra jumped and looked at Kanan. Kanan was about to scold him when a girl significantly older than Ezra, but still looking quite like him, walked up. Same bluish black hair and same vibrant blue eyes.

"Ezzie bear?" the girl asked, and Kanan's first though was gag, "I haven't seen you in soooo long." The girl's fake nails and fake voice made Kanan want to punch her. An ex?

"A-Aria?" Ezra stuttered out.

"Why aren't you all grown up?" the girl, newly named Sabrina, asked in a faux sugary voice, "I haven't seen you since you were four. But don't call me Aria anymore." Well, that ruled out girlfriend.

"Oh?" Ezra asked nervously. He stood slightly behind Kanan and as far away from that girl as he could. What did this girl do to Ezra?

"Ezzie, why aren't you hugging me like you used to?" the girl asked, pretending to be hurt and holding her arms out wide.

"I'm not a hugger anymore," said Ezra, lying. He was actually a big hugger, but he refused to hug her. She had betrayed him. He would never trust her again.

"That's a lie," the girl said, "But whatever… I just wanted to know if I could join your crew."

"My crew?"

"Yeah, everyone knows that you joined the rebels, and I would love to work with you again."

"You can-"

"Of course," said Kanan, interrupting Ezra. He knew that the girl must be important to Ezra, and Ezra was not going to say anything. And he wasn't going to let her join, because she might get hurt. Though something felt off and a little familiar. And he didn't like it one bit. But he had to do this for Ezra.

Ezra looked at him panicked, but before he could speak, the girl said, "Great! I am so excited!" She seemed so fake, and Kanan didn't like it. Ezra stepped completely behind Kanan, and he clung to the back of his shirt. Kanan looked at him worriedly. Kanan shook it off. A crush maybe? But that didn't make sense. Something was really off about this, but he had to let her join to find out what. Because she didn't seem to want to leave. He would not ask Ezra in front of her. He would ask later, but later wouldn't come.

They walked to the Ghost, and Kanan explained things in the vague sense, and no matter what anyone said, Ezra wouldn't speak a word. Kanan was getting increasingly worried. Maybe he shouldn't have let her join the crew, but it was too late now. He wouldn't let anything happen to Ezra or the rest of the crew. And he really wanted to know what was going on? She knew Ezra, and she felt so familiar.

"So what's your name?" asked Kanan, "Since it's not Aria."

"Oh, it's not important." She didn't say anything else. And when Kanan looked away, she glared evilly at Ezra, and he shuddered. He stepped a little closer to Kanan. Kanan stared at him.

"Everything okay?"

"Of course," said the girl.

"I wasn't asking you," said Kanan, a little shortly. He looked at Ezra, but Ezra refused to respond. Had he lost Ezra's trust? Would he ever gain it back? Kanan decided to talk to Ezra later. He had to. Something was definitely going on, and it was bad. Ezra grabbed onto his sleeve. Kanan stopped, but so did the girl. He sighed. "Let's go, Ezra." They started walking.

After they arrived at the Ghost, the girl, who refused to give her name, was immediately accepted as one of the crew. Everyone loved her, and she pretended to be the goody goody. Ezra however was not happy with this new arrangement. He knew something was going on. She had left his family when he was four to join the Empire. Ezra knew that she was up to something. And it had to do with Kanan. Aria was trying to get between Ezra and Kanan as much as she could. But Kanan wasn't buying any of it. Ezra was his padawan, but Aria was obviously force-sensitive. She was trying to replace Ezra as his Padawan, and Kanan was not too happy about it.

"Ezra, it's time to train," said Kanan, and Aria pouted.

"Can't you train me instead?" asked Aria, and she added an extra pout just for the sake of it.

Kanan grew annoyed, and he said shortly, "No."

"Come on, Kanan. She needs training too," said Hera.

"No." Kanan and Ezra left the ship and walked as far off as they could without getting in too much trouble. Kanan knew Hera was going to fuss at him for making Aria cry, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Ever since Aria had arrived, Ezra was growing more and more depressed. It was breaking Kanan's heart, and every time, Kanan was forced to train Aria, Ezra closed himself off. Aria was bad news, and he was going to kick her out, but Hera won't let him. "Ezra, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought her to the Ghost with us," said Kanan after they stopped training.

"It's fine. She would have managed to get here some other way," said Ezra, but he remained silent after that. He knew what Aria was going to do. She was going to kill Kanan after she grew closer to him, but he didn't know when. He didn't have enough evidence to prove it, and he tried telling the others that she worked for the Empire, but they pointed out that people came back from the Empire all the time. Kanan was the only one who believed him, but it wasn't enough, and Kanan didn't believe him when he said she was trying to kill him. They silently walked back to the Ghost. It was later than they expected, and they missed dinner.

Ezra entered the room he shared with Zeb, but instead of Zeb, it was Aria. He tensed. "Kanan won't get close to me with you around," she said, and suddenly, his lightsaber flew from his waist to her hand. She ignited it and said, "So I'm just going to have to fix that problem." She jumped on him, and he tried to dodge, but he wasn't fast enough. She had him pinned to the ground by the foot on his chest. She held his lightsaber by his throat. "I'm going to make it look like a suicide. It's no secret that you have been depressed, and I wrote a fake suicide note that shows your true bratty self." She was about to decapitate him when a force knocked her off her feet. Ezra breathed a sigh of relief. What had happened? Zeb was standing in the door with his blaster pointing at where Aria had been.

The others ran to the door, and Hera asked, "Zeb! Why did you shoot the poor girl?"

"How about why was she holding Ezra's own lightsaber to his own neck?" Zeb asked angrily, "That girl was playing us along."

"She wasn't originally going to kill me. She wanted to kill Kanan, but Kanan wouldn't let her get close to him. So she was going to kill me and rule it a suicide," Ezra said.

Kanan rushed over and hugged his Padawan, not knowing what to think. If Ezra had been killed… He refused to let his thoughts wander down that dark track. It wasn't what he wanted to think about. "Thanks, Zeb. I'm so sorry, Ezra." Ezra just snuggled closer into his chest, and let a few tears slip. Zeb had just stunned her, so she was taken to Ahsoka, who had her put in a cell on one of the smaller ships.

**Sorry it took so long to write this. It's only one part. Review.**


	31. Chapter 31: Allergies

Chapter 31: Allergies

**This is requested by Ezraismybae. And I want to tell you guys that you are awesome! Amazing! Just… OMG I don't have words to describe you guys. I'm talking to one of my friends who has a fanfiction also, and she writes and I love her stories. They're a lot of Young Justice, Justice League, DANNY Phantom (cough cough inside joke cough cough). She said she only got like one request for one of her stories, and you guys are requesting big time for this story. Some of my other stories don't do too well on here, but this one (the one I didn't expect to be a big hit) is doing amazing. Just pointing out this story has 192 reviews and only 30 chapters reviewed on. My story Family Reunion has 47 chapters, and it only has 165 reviews. Like what? YOU GUYS ARE TRULY AMAZING! And major shout out to EctoPermaFrost, one of my best friends. Love you! (no homo, and no shipping) Love you guys, and sorry for the long author's note. Now to the story. Read and review please… You guys don't even have to be told. LOL.**

Hera was making dinner, and it was a complicated dish that Ezra didn't even try to figure out. He didn't stay long enough to find out that the main ingredient was peanut butter. Well, Ezra was deathly allergic to peanut butter. Like couldn't be in the same room as it deathly allergic to it. Of course no one knew that, because Ezra was a private dork who didn't tell anyone what they really needed to know about him, and he did tell them all of the stuff that they didn't necessarily need to know.

So Ezra left his shared room to go eat dinner, and the moment he walks into the dining room, he gets a major headache, and he can't breathe properly. It feels like his throat is constricting. He fights through it though, and the closer he gets to the table, the worse he feels. But he ignores it to the best of his abilities. He manages to convince everyone that everything is alright, and he puts up a few shields so Kanan couldn't sense his panic. Of course, when he is served his food, since Hera was in a good mood, his throat almost completely constricts. Of course, the main ingredient is peanut butter. He sits there for the entire meal, hungry and barely breathing, until everyone is done, and then Kanan notices that Ezra hasn't touched his food.

"Ezra, eat your dinner," said Kanan sternly, not wanting to put up with the teenager's random mood swings. Ezra shakes his head, trying not to throw up. And his headache increases in pain. He squints his eyes to try and escape the pain, but it doesn't help at all. "Ezra, I'm not kidding. Eat your dinner," said Kanan, "Hera spent a lot of time on this dinner, and you should eat it even if you don't like it."

"I-I'm allergic to peanuts," said Ezra, but it was so soft that Kanan couldn't hear him.

"What?" Kanan asked, trying to calm down the irrational part that said Ezra was being rude.

"I'm allergic to peanuts," said Ezra, wheezing, "Like deathly allergic. Can't be in the same room allergic." Kanan immediately picked Ezra up as he passed out from not getting enough oxygen. He was rushed to the Medbay, and then Kanan stuck a breathing mask over his mouth and nose. Ezra was treated for the allergy symptoms, and Ezra made a full recovery by morning. He was then scolded for not mentioning his allergy, and Hera made him his favorite meal for compensation for nearly killing him.

**Review please. And I'm not actually allergic to anything, so I don't know if this is completely accurate.**


	32. Chapter 32: Same Gang

Chapter 32: Same Gang

**Hey, guys! It's summer, so hopefully, I'll update more. And I have another story idea, but it's not Star Wars Rebels. It's Harry Potter, so if you want to read it, just PM me. Read and review. Hope you enjoy. This was requested by Ezraismybae.**

Ezra was with Sabine, and they were grocery shopping. Ezra was also very annoyed, but he was happy to get off the Ghost. Kanan was adamant that he was not ever going to leave the Ghost. Hera, being the voice of reason, argued that Ezra would just sneak out if they didn't let him do something. So Kanan let him go grocery shopping as long as Sabine acted as bodyguard. It was supposed to be Zeb, but Zeb caught a fever and was lying in his bunk. Ezra was actually sharing Kanan's room since Kanan didn't want him getting sick, and the fever that Zeb had was deadly to humans. Lasat sicknesses were stronger than human sicknesses.

"Sabine, it would be quicker if we just split up and met back up later, and Kanan would never know. We could even decide a story to go with in case he interrogates us," Ezra said.

"Nope, Ezra. Kanan specifically said for me not to leave your side," said Sabine, and she smirked. Ezra glared at her. "And I don't trust you to stay consistent."

"Hey!" Ezra shouted, and he glared harder at her. Neither of them noticed the gang heading their way. It was the same gang that took Ezra last time he went grocery shopping. "I can stay consistent in my stories, and besides, I don't need to be babysat by anyone!"

"That's why every time you leave the Ghost, something bad happens and we have to save your butt!" Sabine said.

Ezra was about to shout some insult or another when he paled. Sabine rolled her eyes, and the four men behind her latched on to her. Ezra was grabbed into a headlock and a gun was pointed at his head. "Now nobody make any sudden movements, and no one gets hurt. Well until we get back to our place, and then you, Ezzie, will be hurt very bad. Understood?" Sabine glared at him, but he ignored her. The men dragged Sabine and Ezra to their old hideout. It was not the same one as before, and it was further into the abandoned part of the city than the first one. Ezra's fear spiked.

Ezra was tied into the same position as last time, and Sabine was tied with her hands behind her back, and her ankles tied. She was guarded by two different, bigger men, and they sat her up against the wall, where she had a perfect view of Ezra.

"I wonder what we should do to you, Ezzie. We were interrupted last time. You didn't get to learn your lesson, and now, you've brought a friend," said the leader.

"L-Let her go," said Ezra, but he stuttered, showing his fear. Sabine struggled for a moment, but a swift kick from one of her guards made her stop.

"Ezzie, Ezzie, you should know better. I'm not going to let her go," said the leader, and he punched Ezra in the gut.

He repeatedly punched and kicked Ezra in the gut, face, legs, anywhere he could reach. Sabine was forced to watch for hours as Ezra was beaten. When the leader finally stopped, Ezra slumped forward. The only thing holding him up was the rope binding his arms to the post. The leader lifted Ezra's head roughly by the hair. Sabine gasped, and Ezra briefly glanced at her. He checked to make sure she wasn't hurt. Ezra's lip was busted, his nose was bleeding, but not broken, and his right eye was swollen shut. He smiled reassuringly at her, but it didn't do much, because he grimaced right afterwards. The leader punched him in the right cheek to gain his attention back, and Ezra hissed. "Did you learn your lesson?" asked the leader.

Before Ezra could answer, another person interrupted him. "Apparently you haven't." Ezra looked over the leader's shoulders, and he sighed in relief. It was Kanan with his lightsaber activated.

"Y-You're a Jedi?" the leader stuttered out.

"Yes, and you've just beaten my Padawan," said Kanan.

"I didn't know," said the leader, pitifully.

"I rescued him from you last time, didn't I?" asked Kanan, advancing towards him menacingly, "And you decide to beat him again?"

The leader is at a loss for words, and he quickly thinks of what to do to stop the advancing Jedi from killing him. He grabs his gun, and he positions Ezra in between him and the Jedi. Holding the gun to Ezra's head, he said, "Don't come any closer."

Kanan froze, and Ezra stared at him fearfully. He didn't want to die like this. If he had to die young, he wanted to die protecting someone. Not being held captive by an old gang he stole from. Ezra lifted his bad leg, which was his left leg, and slammed it into the knee of his captor. The man grunted in pain and dropped the gun, and Kanan was there an instant later. "If you so much as glance at my Padawan one more time, I will not hesitate to kill you," said Kanan, harshly. The leader nodded, whimpering, and he ran away the moment Kanan turned to Ezra. "I swear I can't let you do anything, can I?" Kanan asked, and Ezra smiled slightly at that. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Ezra.

"No, you're not. You were just beaten for almost five hours," said Kanan.

"Fine, I am hurt," Ezra said.

"What are you going to ask, Padawan?" Kanan said, as he untied Sabine. Her captors ran away when he first showed up.

"Can you carry me back to the Ghost again?" Ezra asked, "He kicked me a lot in the legs, and …"

"There's no need to ask, Ezra," said Kanan, and he untied him, "I was going to carry you anyways." And Ezra was lifted into Kanan's arms. He snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. Kanan chuckled at him, and they walked back to the Ghost. Sabine explained everything, including their fight. Sabine was obviously shaken up.

That night, Ezra and Sabine both snuck to Kanan's room. They met at his door. They both smiled at each other, but they were too scared to just share a room. They needed Kanan. Ezra knocked softly.

Kanan walked to the door. He had been meditating. He figured the two of them would sneak to his room. It was only natural. Ezra had been beaten. He was only fifteen. Sabine was only sixteen, and she had watched her _little _brother get beaten. He opened the door, and he said, "Come on in." They both ran past him and jumped onto his bed. He chuckled. He managed to lie down with Ezra on his right, furthest from the door, and Sabine on his left, closest to the door. They all fell asleep cuddled up together. And Hera did take a picture of them in the morning after she panicked, because Ezra was not in the Medbay, and Sabine was not in her room.

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33: A Secret Job

Chapter 33: A Secret Job

**Another update! And I just published my other story. LOL. This is also requested by Ezraismybae.**

Ezra snuck out again. The team needed money. So Ezra got a job. Of course, he didn't tell the crew that. And his job was technically illegal, but he was also wanted. So he couldn't really get a job that wasn't illegal. Also he had to get a job after dark. One so the team never found out about it, and two, so it was harder for the Imperials to see him. Which limited his options greatly. His only two options were helping the smugglers/drug dealers or stripping. And he was underage. Obviously underaged. So he was helping the smugglers. Kanan would kill him when he finds out, which is why Ezra was prolonging the inevitable.

"Go and give these to the head of security. He'll give you the money. I'll give you your portion when you get back, and I know exactly how much money he's giving you, so don't think of stealing any beforehand, or your punishment won't be as tamed as last week's," said the drug dealer. He never gave Ezra his name, so Ezra calls him Drug Dealer. Ezra shivered at the reminder of last week's punishment. Ezra was caught stealing some of the money, and he had been whipped. The scars just overlap with the scars on his back. The guy had some mercy seeing the number of scars already on his back, but the wounds still hurt and were hard to hide from Kanan. "And I won't let him have mercy on you."

Ezra slid through the vents of the drug dealer's warehouse. It was the quicker escape, and he didn't want to have to deal with the heated gazes of the other drug dealers or helpers. They were disgusting and Ezra was uncomfortable with them. He didn't know what he would do if they tried to act on those gazes, but he knew that Drug Dealer had threatened them not to touch him. Let alone actually do anything.

After he exited the building, Ezra snuck through the alleys. It was just after midnight, and he knew all of the stormtroopers were relaxed at this time of night. They weren't expecting trouble, which was stupid since there were rebels and drug dealers in the area. And gangs. But the gangs usually only messed with each other. No use getting Imperial wrath on them. It would not end well. There was a gang who attacked the Imperials, and well, they were never seen again…

Half an hour later, Ezra had given the drugs and received the payment for them. He was on his way back to Drug Dealer's headquarters when he ran into Kanan. Kanan looked pissed and relieved when he found Ezra. "Where have you been?" Kanan asked angrily.

"I couldn't sleep," Ezra said lamely. It was the first thing that popped to his head. He cursed himself. He was so stupid. One Kanan would never buy that. And two, if he did buy it, Ezra would get in so much trouble. Though telling Kanan that he was actually helping a drug dealer would get him in worse trouble.

"So you decided to take a stroll around the city?" Kanan asked dubiously. Ezra knew he wouldn't buy it. "Why don't you tell me why you are really out here?"

"HEY, Kid! I don't pay you to chit chat with rebels!" Drug Dealer yelled, after making sure no Imperials were around. Kanan looked sharply at Ezra.

"What does he mean pay you?" Kanan asked harshly. He was glaring at Ezra. Ezra shrank back. Yeah, he had made Kanan mad before. But not this mad. And it was still instilled in him that anger equals pain.

"I-I got a job," Ezra said quietly.

"WHAT? Is that where all this money you've been giving us is coming from?" asked Kanan angrily, and he glares at him. Ezra whimpered and shrank back, but Kanan either ignored or didn't hear it.

Drug Dealer stepped in at this point. "Hey, leave him alone," said Drug Dealer, and he stepped in between the two Jedi, "I'm not letting you hurt him, which will sound extremely hypocritical, but I had orders from up top, and I can't disobey up top or it would be worse for him."

Kanan stopped and stared at Ezra. For the first time **(in forever)**, he noticed the fearful look Ezra was giving him. "Ezra, I wasn't. I wasn't going to hurt you," said Kanan, and he dropped to one knee, "I would never hurt you."

Ezra stepped out from behind Drug Dealer, and he said, "I normally would know that, but you seemed so mad, and I'm… I'm just used to the anger equals pain rule of life on the streets, and… I'm sorry," said Ezra, and he started crying. Kanan was by his side in an instant.

"SHHH, you have nothing to apologize for. Well… not telling me about your illegal job, but that's a different conversation. I'm sorry for scaring you," said Kanan, and Ezra just buried his head into the crook of Kanan's neck. Kanan rubbed circles into Ezra's back.

"Son?" asked Drug Dealer.

"No, he's my apprentice," said Kanan, "But I do see him as my son."

"Oh, you're one of the rebels then? The Jedi one? Ummm…. Kanan?" asked Drug Dealer.

"Yeah, that's me," said Kanan.

"So that makes him Ezra?"

"Yep."

"Nice. I always wanted to join the rebels, but I never found someone. So I rebelled against the Empire in a different way," said Drug Dealer.

"We can help you become a rebel if you really want to," said Kanan.

"That would be nice," said Drug Dealer, "But you don't have to."

"I want to," said Kanan, "But we'll need your name."

"Devin Starnight."

"Tatoonine?"

"Yeah."

"Nice, well, let's drop the money off. We don't need drug dealers and the Empire after us. And then head to the Ghost."

After they dropped the money off, they left for the Ghost. Ezra had fallen asleep, and Kanan carried him. Ezra's head was still buried in the crook of Kanan's neck. Kanan smiled fondly at him. "I was worried when I couldn't find him. I thought he might have gotten hurt or taken. Even though I couldn't sense any danger through the Force."

"I know the feeling. I lost my son to the Empire last year. He was taken, because they wanted him to work for them. Well, that's what they said. They used him for experiments. They sent me his body. It was all torn up. I couldn't bury him like that, so I had him cremated."

"That's horrible," said Kanan, and he held Ezra a little bit tighter.

After they arrived at the Ghost, Kanan put Ezra to bed and explained everything to the rest of the crew. Ezra was grounded for a week, and they found a place where Devin Starnight was need within the Rebellion. They held a small goodbye party. They didn't see Devin very much, but they kept in contact with him.

**Hope you guys like it. Review please.**


	34. Chapter 34: Kidnapped Again

Chapter 34: Kidnapped… Again

**This is requested by Sammycpink.**

Ezra wasn't far from the Ghost. In fact, he was less than a mile away from it. So how the flip did he get kidnapped again? Ezra was annoyed. It was just a bunch of thugs, but it was fifteen on one, so it wasn't fair odds. Ezra was tied around the ankles, around his knees, around his thighs, around his wrists, and around his elbows. He was gagged with a rope and duct tape. He couldn't move at all. He glared at his captors.

"What are we going to do to him, Johnny?" asked a skinny boy.

He was promptly punched by the older boy, and he shouted, "I told you to only call me Black Panther, you idjit!"

"Don't call me an idjit," said the younger boy. Johnny and the younger boy started punching each other. The other thirteen people had left when Ezra was tied up. They were rotating guards, and he was stuck with these two brothers first. He rolled his eyes. He would sigh in annoyance, but the gags were too tight.

Suddenly, both of them passed out. Ezra stared at them in confusion, but then he noticed Kanan standing behind them. His eyes lit up, and he tried to say something, but then he glared down his nose at the gags. He had forgotten them in his excitement to see Kanan. "Hey, bud, you alright?" asked Kanan. Ezra nodded, and Kanan untied him and ungagged him. Ezra jumped and hugged Kanan after he rubbed his wrists.

"Thank you for coming for me," said Ezra, and he laid his head on Kanan's chest. "I know you must be getting tired of having to rescue me."

"I will always rescue, Ezra. Don't ever doubt it."

**Hoped you like it. Please review.**


	35. Chapter 35: Two Sick Jedi

Chapter 35: Two Sick Jedi

**This was requested by a guest. So here you go…..**

Kanan woke up with a pounding head. He groaned as he opened his eyes wearily. Great, he was sick. He slowly got up and headed to the Medbay for some fever reducers and something for his headache. He couldn't find the two medicines he needed. He groaned. He swore he just bought some more of those two medications.

"What are you looking for?" asked Hera, standing at the door.

"Fever reducer and the headache medicine," said Kanan, and he winced at how raspy his voice sounded.

"Here," said Hera, "Ezra's running a fever with a really bad headache too. Must have been from the mission you two just took."

Kanan quickly took the medicines. "Ezra's sick too?" asked Kanan, and when Hera nodded, "That sucks."

"Yeah, it does," said Hera, "I have to deal with two sick Jedis. Now go lay down."

"Ezra! Go lay down!" Hera shouted.

Ezra winced and said, "No need to shout. Besides Kanan's not going to bed."

"Both of you, in bed, now," said Hera, and she glared. Ezra and Kanan slinked back to their bedrooms. Hera had crossed her arms and shook her head. "Stupid stubborn sick Jedi," she muttered.

It was late afternoon when Ezra snuck out of his room and to Kanan's. He had a fever induced nightmare, and he wanted Kanan badly. In his sick mind, he needed Kanan. Kanan used the Force to open the door. "Hera's going to kill you," said Kanan, and he had the wind knocked out of him a second later. Ezra's buried his face into Kanan's chest and started sobbing. "Buddy, what's wrong?" Kanan asked in a gentle voice, or as gentle as it could be, "It's alright."

"Nightmare," said Ezra, and Kanan tightened his grip on him. Ezra eventually cried himself to sleep, and Kanan eventually nodded off as well. And Hera was pissed at Ezra for getting up, but she couldn't stay mad when she found him in Kanan's room.

**There you go. Please review guys!**


	36. Chapter 36: The Gang is Back

Chapter 36: The Gang is Back

**Hey, this is another update. It was requested Ezraismybae. Of course, I'm watching Star Wars Rebels while I'm writing this. LOL. Read and review.**

The Ghost crew were walking through the outskirts of the city. It was the abandoned part, and they were on a minor mission. Suddenly they were attacked from behind and knocked out. Ezra woke up tied to a pole in the middle of a warehouse. _Seriously, _Ezra thought. Kanan wasn't going to let him leave the Ghost if he keeps this up.

**Line break…..**

Kanan woke up with a pounding headache. He was tied to a chair in an observation area. He saw Ezra tied to a pole in the middle of the warehouse main area. He struggled against his bonds. He had to get to Ezra, and he had to get to Ezra now. He watched as a man entered through the door farthest from him. He recognized him as the man that took Ezra the past two times. He growled as he watched the man start to beat Ezra.

**Line break….**

Sabine, Hera, and Zeb groaned as they woke up. Chopper squealed at them urgently, and Zeb tried to hit him, but he moved out of the way and continued squealing.

"Alright, Chopper, alright," said Hera, "What's going on?" He chirped and squealed for five minutes explaining what happened and where Kanan and Ezra were. "Alright, guys, we need to rescue them. Let's go."

**Line break…**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ezra Bridger," said the leader of the gang, and he started to beat Ezra.

"You know my master is going to kill you for touching me," said Ezra, and he spit some blood at him.

"Oh, I don't think he will. He know where's you are, and he told me to do as he pleases. He's getting tired of rescuing you, and so is your crew."

"You're a liar."

"Am I?" asked the leader, "Where is he now? He's not stopping me from doing this." The leader then punches him harder than before. Ezra groans, and he winces when his back hits the pole. Then the beating continues.

**Line break….**

Kanan growled, and he fought against his bonds. The man left Ezra, and he came up here. "You're a dead man," said Kanan, and he glared at him.

"Now, now. Isn't hatred against the Jedi Code?" asked the man.

"There are exceptions to any rule," said Kanan, "Especially when it involves your Padawan."

"He thinks you hate him now," said the man, ignoring what Kanan just said, "And by the way, he won't think any better of you when you don't come to rescue him. And the rest of your crew is knocked out."

"Not anymore," said Hera, and she shot the man with a stun blast. She ran to Kanan and untied him. "Did he hurt you?" asked Hera.

"No, just Ezra," said Kanan, and he looked down to the ground and saw that Ezra was missing. "I'm going to have major damage control when I get back to the Ghost."

"It'll be alright," said Hera, "Is injuries aren't as bad as last time."

**Line break…**

Kanan and Hera arrived back at the Ghost, finding Sabine and Zeb standing outside Zeb's and Ezra's shared room. They were banging on the door and begging to be let in, but Ezra was ignoring them. Kanan looked at them guiltily, and he pushed them aside gently. "Ezra, it's me. May I come in?" asked Kanan, and he sighed as he heard the cries stop abruptly.

"Why? So you can tell me you want me gone?" asked Ezra's shaky voice.

"No," said Kanan, "We need to talk."

Ezra opened the door and walked back to his bunk. He turned to face the wall, and he refused to look at Kanan. Kanan closed the door behind him and walked closer to Ezra. But when he saw Ezra tense he froze. "What do we need to talk about?" asked Ezra, refusing to look at Kanan.

"I wanted to rescue you," said Kanan.

"You didn't show up with the others. Was the mission more important?" asked Ezra.

"No, Ezra! I was there too. I swear it. I wanted to stop him, but I was bound where I could see you, but you couldn't see me," said Kanan, "I'd never abandon you. Not with him or anybody."

"He said you told him to do what he liked to me," said Ezra.

"I'd never tell him that. If I could have switched places with you, I would," Kanan said, and he put his hands on Ezra's shoulders. He made Ezra look him in the eye, and Ezra knew that he wasn't lying. He jumped into Kanan's arms and started to cry again. Kanan tightened his grip on him.

**Hoped you like it! Please review! **


	37. Chapter 37: Lothcat

Chapter 37: Lothcat

**This is requested by hadesgirl015. So please read and review.**

Ezra was walking around the wilderness of Lothal. Well not really. He was about a mile from the city, and he was about half a mile from the Ghost, and he knew that they were panicking. He had turned off his comlink. They've been hovering since him and Kanan were taken two weeks ago. And Kanan was being a total mother hen. So Ezra snuck out, using the vents. Hera was probably going to find a way to block the vents, so he couldn't get through after this, but he didn't care. He'd find a way around it when it comes up. They were driving him insane, so he had to get out.

He heard a sound off to his right, and he regretted not telling anyone where he was. He regretted not keeping his comlink on. He opened his side of the bond and sent a brief message to Kanan on where he was and what he heard. He got an affirmative, and he felt Kanan hurrying to where he was. He used the Force to search for any dangerous presences. He didn't feel any, but he didn't let his guard down.

He heard rustling, and he focuses on it. The rustling got louder and louder. Ezra wanted Kanan to hurry up. Suddenly a figure jumped out of the bushes, and Ezra relaxed when it was just a Lothcat. He sighed in relief, and he knelt down to see if he could bond with it.

"Hey, little guy." He held his hand out and urged it with the Force to accept his gesture of friendship. The Lothcat sniffed his hand, and then he rubbed his head against Ezra's hand. Ezra laughed as the Lothcat rubbed his head against Ezra's chest.

Kanan arrived shortly after, and he sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're okay, Ezra," said Kanan, "But next time, tell me where you're going."

"I'm sorry, Kanan, but you guys were driving me nuts with your constant worrying. I had to get out, and I know my comlink would be exploding the entire time," said Ezra.

"I understand that. Why'd you bring your comlink if you were going to turn it off?" asked Kanan.

"In case something happened and I needed to contact you," said Ezra. His attention wasn't on Kanan though. All of his attention was on the playful Lothcat in front of him. "Can we keep him?" asked Ezra, and he looked at Kanan hopefully.

"No."

"Please. It'll help me bond with other living creatures."

"Like the last time you bonded with the huge monster," Kanan said, and he regretted it the moment he said it. Ezra's face filled with hurt, and then his face immediately changed to his blank face. The one that he used when he was trying to protect himself. Kanan flinched. He should have learned by now to think before he spoke.

"I won't touch the Dark Side again, and I did it to protect you. You said you understood that. I guess you don't," said Ezra, and the Lothcat noticed his change of mood. He stopped his playful actions and cuddled up to Ezra's chest.

"Ezra," Kanan sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to say it. I wasn't thinking."

"So you believe it, and you just didn't want to tell me," said Ezra, and he stared at the Lothcat.

"No," said Kanan, "I don't believe that. I know you aren't going to touch the Dark Side. At least, not on purpose."

"Please, can I keep him?" asked Ezra.

"Hera's going to kill me, but sure, kiddo. You can keep him," said Kanan.

"YES!" shouted Ezra, and the Lothcat jumped onto his shoulder. Ezra hugged Kanan tightly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, kiddo," said Kanan, and he hugged him tighter.

**Hey, guys! Review please…**


	38. Chapter 38: A Wounded Master

Chapter 38: A Wounded Master

**This is requested by mpathy. So I hope you enjoy, and please review guys.**

Kanan went missing two weeks ago. And the rest of the crew was worried. There were no clues on where he was. Ahsoka was worried, and Rex had taken to pacing in his room. Ezra tried to use their bond many times, but Kanan was blocking it. Ezra's heart broke. Maybe Kanan had run away from him, and he didn't want to be found, because he'd have to go back to Ezra. Ezra started crying.

_"Master," Ezra said through the Force bond, "Please, whatever I did, I'm sorry."_

_"Ezra, you didn't do anything," Kanan said, "I'm not running from you, my Padawan. I'm just protecting you." And a wave of pain was sent through the Force Bond. _

_"Master!" _

_"I'm sorry, Ezra. I've got to go." _

_"Master, no!" _And then Kanan blocked him out again. "Master," Ezra cried. Is this how Kanan feels every time Ezra goes missing? Is this how much it hurts?

"Ezra?" Hera asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I talked to Kanan, but he blocked me out again," Ezra said, "I think he's being tortured."

"We'll find him, Ezra," said Hera, "I promise."

It wasn't for another two weeks before they found out where the Empire had taken Kanan. The launched a rescue mission that for once didn't have any problems. Until they got to Kanan. He was unconscious. Zeb had to leave his position and carry him, which meant Sabine had to hold their escape route by herself. It almost didn't work, but they managed to pull through. When they were well away from the Empire, they checked on Kanan. He wasn't just unconscious. He was in a coma.

It's been two weeks since they found Kanan, and there was no change. Ezra was always by his side. He only left to use the bathroom and shower. If he slept, he slept sitting in the chair beside Kanan's bed. Ezra's thoughts were full of guilt and sadness. Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Rex, Ahsoka, and even Chopper did their best to cheer him up, but it rarely worked and not for very long.

He was currently sleeping. And he wasn't willing sleeping. He kind of passed out from exhaustion. Kanan shifted in the bed, but it was two o'clock in the morning, so no one was up to see him. He shifted again, and he opened his eyes. He expected a bright light, and he was mildly shocked to see the lights out. He tried to run his left hand through his hair, but he couldn't move it. There was a weight on it. Panicked that he had paralysis in his arm, he looked over, and he was relieved to see that Ezra was just holding it tightly to his chest. Kanan sighed, and he ran his other hand through Ezra's hair.

Ezra looked up sleepily. He was expecting to find Hera had carried him to bed. He looked around and realized he was still in the Medbay. "Hey, buddy." Ezra's head jolted back to the bed. He found Kanan awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, and Kanan was still awake. Awake and chuckling. "Yes, I'm awake." Ezra took half a second to look at Kanan, and then he leapt onto the med bed. Kanan let out an oof, but he wrapped his arms around Ezra all the same. Ezra had buried his head into Kanan's chest and started crying. "Hey, buddy. It's okay. I'm here now. Everything's okay." Ezra and Kanan fell asleep.

Kanan woke up to Hera coming into the Med bay. Hera let out a squeal and ran over to him. "When did you wake up?" asked Hera.

"About two o'clock this morning," said Kanan, "And this little guy knocked the air out of me when I did. How was he?"

"Not good, Kanan. None of us really were, but he took it the worst. He stayed by your side the entire time. He only left to shower, and they were quick showers, and to use the bathroom. He barely ate. Only when we forced him too. And he barely slept, which was when he passed out from exhaustion. I'd put him in his bed, and when I'd go to check on him, he'd be back in here, sitting by your bedside," said Hera with a sigh.

Ezra shifted against Kanan's chest, and Kanan tightened his grip on Ezra. He and Ezra needed to have a talk on how to take care of himself when his master was injured, but that can wait for another day. Kanan fell asleep again.

**Hey guys. Hoped you liked it. Review.**


	39. Chapter 39: Caught in a Blizzard

Chapter 39: Caught in a Blizzard

**This was requested by a guest, so I hope you read it and enjoy. Please review, and if you have any requests, you can review or PM me. **

Kanan had been drifting away from Ezra for a long time. He rarely trained him anymore, and he never helped him. Whenever an argument came up, he would side with the other person, even if Ezra was right. It didn't even matter who it was. He even sided with Ezra against Lando Calrissian. And Kanan HATES Lando Calrissian. If he hates Lando, then how does he feel about Ezra? Ezra sighed. He couldn't take it anymore. Kanan doesn't pay him any attention, even if he does something wrong. And trust him, he'd tried negative attention. It only worked for a few days. He sat on his bunk.

_"You wouldn't have been falling to your death if you were focused. You are undisciplined and full of self-doubt," Kanan said in an angry tone, even though he was really worried and relieved inside._

_Ezra ripped his arm out of Kanan's grip, and he said, "And whose fault is that, Master?" He said master in a sarcastic tone._

_Kanan walked away, threw his arms in the air, and said, "It's difficult to teach."_

_Zeb had walked in at that moment. As Ezra was stood there, Zeb turned him around and said, "He means it's difficult to teach __you.__" He shoved Ezra a little and left. Ezra's angry face fell, and his sadness was clear to see._

Ezra remembered that day clearly. He thought that Kanan was going to pawn him off to a stranger, but Kanan told him otherwise. Kanan promised to train him, and he said he wouldn't just try to train Ezra. He was going to. And now, Kanan wouldn't even look at him. So he had given up on training Ezra? Did he not want Ezra around anymore? Ezra would leave if Kanan told him too, but he couldn't tell anymore what Kanan wanted. He tried to look, but Kanan slammed his shields up tighter the moment Ezra touched the bond.

Ezra needed Kanan's attention. He didn't care if it was positive or negative now. He honestly didn't care. If Kanan wouldn't pay him attention, then he would make him. Ezra left his room, determined to have at least a second of Kanan's attention. But it seemed Kanan knew Ezra's intent and couldn't be found. He was avoiding Ezra, and it was getting on Ezra's nerves. Ezra sat on the ground in front of Kanan's door, and he crossed his arms. Kanan had to come back here at some point. Or he had to leave at some point. He would either have to make Ezra move, or he would trip over Ezra.

Ezra had fallen asleep against Kanan's door, and Kanan returned in the early hours of the morning. He sighed and pulled out his comlink. "Zeb, come move Ezra to his bed." Ezra had woken up though, and he stared at Kanan with badly concealed hurt in his eyes. Kanan looked away, and he stared at the door above Ezra's head. Kanan would always put Ezra to bed. He never made someone else do it. Especially not this early in the morning, and he always made sure Ezra didn't need something, like a hug, or someone to stay with him.

"Kanan," Ezra started, but he stopped when Kanan glared at him. Ezra looked down as his eyes filled with tears. He roughly wiped them away. Kanan wouldn't make him cry anymore. If Kanan was going to be this way, then fine, so would he. "No, Kanan. Listen here. I'm tired of you treating me like crap. Tell me what's going on with you now!"

"There's nothing wrong with me. It's you," said Kanan in a calm tone.

"I haven't done anything wrong," said Ezra, defensively, and he wiped his eyes roughly again. Kanan was not going to make him cry. Kanan was not going to make him cry. He sniffled. Crap.

"Are you crying?" asked Kanan incredulously, "Wow, how pathetic is that?"

Zeb had arrived and stopped in shock. Kanan had never talked to Ezra like that. He took in the indifferent Kanan and the glaring teenager. Kanan had his arms crossed, and he leaned against the wall opposite of his room. Ezra had his hands balled up into tight fists by his side, and he glared at Kanan with tearful eyes. What had Kanan said? Ezra never cried. Unless something really messed him up.

"I'm not pathetic!" shouted Ezra.

"Well, you can't do anything right in training, and you're crying over nothing. That sounds pretty pathetic to me," said Kanan coolly.

"Maybe I would actually be able to do things right if you ACTUALLY TRAINED ME!" Ezra said, and he shouted the last bit loudly.

"Maybe I'd train you if I wanted you, street rat," Kanan growled. Zeb's eyes widened, and he immediately started towards Ezra, but Ezra was backing away from him. His eyes were wide, and he didn't try to hide the pain and the tears that filled them.

"If that's how you feel, then I'll just leave," said Ezra, and he took off down the hall. Zeb immediately ran after him, but he was too late. Ezra had already ran out into the blizzard. Kanan came up behind Zeb.

Zeb whirled around at him. Anger filled his eyes. He raised his fist to punch Kanan, but he shook his head and took a step back. "What have you done?" Kanan stared out into the blizzard blankly.

**Line break…..**

Ezra ran for a solid hour before he started to feel the cold. His tears were freezing on his face. But he didn't care. He just didn't care about anything anymore. Kanan didn't want. Kanan had NEVER wanted him. He couldn't stop the tears from running, and he couldn't stop them from freezing either. He wasn't paying attention, and he slipped on some ice. He fell down into an underground cave. He hit his head on a rock, and he passed out.

**Line break…**

Kanan took the Phantom out, and he had to fight the wind constantly. It made it hard for him to search for Ezra. He used the Force to the best of his abilities. It was kind of hard when he had to constantly fight the wind. He didn't want to crash. He also couldn't see. The snow was coming down too hard for him to see anything. And Ezra was out in this. He had chased Ezra into this. Guilt flooded Kanan, but he pushed away for now. He had to find Ezra soon if he wanted to be able to save him.

Kanan found his Force signature after about half an hour of searching. He tried to land the Phantom, but the wind buffeted him around too much, and he crashed more than landed. He ran to where Ezra's Force signature was radiating from. He nimbly jumped down into the hole. He could see better now that the snow had a limited area to come through. He ran to Ezra quickly, and he dropped to his knees. Ezra's legs were buried under a light layer of snow. They were right under the hole.

Kanan started shaking him, and he said worriedly, "Ezra! Ezra! Come on, Ezra, wake up!" Ezra started to groan. He wasn't shivering, which worried Kanan since he was only in his normal orange jumpsuit.

"Kanan, you're here," said Ezra, slurred. Ezra started to mumble about bunny rabbits. Kanan stared at him in confusion before he recognized the symptoms. Ezra had hypothermia. Ezra soon passed out again, and Kanan carefully picked him up. He used the Force to jump back up to the top of the hole. He ran to the Phantom with his head bent. When he arrived, he laid Ezra on the ground. He touched his bare hand, and Kanan shivered at how cold Ezra's hand was. He changed his clothes into some dry ones. He put on the heavy winter clothes and put them on as well. He wrapped Ezra in his cloak, and he wrapped him in several blankets. Soon Ezra started to shiver, which Kanan took as a good sign. He tried to start the Phantom, but it only whirred before shutting off again. He couldn't turn the life support or the heat on either. Kanan sighed. The engine and vital supports had frozen in the blizzard.

He moved Ezra to the center of the Phantom. He closed the doors, and then he grabbed one of the extra blankets that was stashed in the Phantom's emergency kit. He wrapped it around himself, and he went outside to check on some things. He then moved back inside, and then he went into the engine. There was nothing he could do. He then kept trying to turn the engine on. After half an hour, the room lost most, if not all, of its heat. He could see his breath. Then the engine finally worked, and the heat turned on to full blast. Kanan moved Ezra to the vent. He tried to lift up, but the weight of the snow on top of the Phantom was too much, and he couldn't move the Phantom. He sighed. This was going to be a long night. He heated some soup, and he ate some. He saved the rest for Ezra when he woke up. Ezra woke up briefly an hour later. Kanan fed him soup. Every time Ezra woke up, he became a little more coherent. Eventually he could stay awake. Kanan devoted his time to keeping Ezra warm and alive.

"Kanan," Ezra said tentatively, "I have a question."

"Yes?" said Kanan.

"If you don't want me, then why are you here?" asked Ezra, "And why are you taking care of me?"

"Ezra, I'm sorry," said Kanan, sadly, "I never should have said that. I didn't mean it. I do want you here, and you are not a street rat. Your parents were taken from you when you were little, and I shouldn't have told you that you were a street rat."

"You mean it?" asked Ezra, and he stared at Kanan sadly.

"Yes, I mean it," said Kanan. Kanan and Ezra shared the blankets and Kanan's cloak. They both fell asleep next to the heater. When the blizzard ended mid-afternoon, the rest of the crew came to get them, and Hera smiled gently. She took a picture and then shook them awake. Zeb and Chopper fixed the Phantom, and Kanan and Hera took Ezra to the Medbay. He was given some medicine and then left to rest. Sabine flew the Phantom and reattached it to the Ghost. Then Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper exited it. Zeb punched Kanan, and then he left him alone.

"He's still mad at you," said Sabine, and she left too. Hera shook her head at him, and then she hugged him.

"It'll be okay," said Hera.

**Here it is. Please review.**


	40. Chapter 40: Stranded

Chapter 40: Stranded

**This is requested by Rebel Spectre 6.**

Kanan and Ezra were on a mission to hunt down a young Imperial fighter pilot. He had managed to sneak into several Rebel cells. He hadn't been able to do much damage that anyone could tell. It never took long for him to slip up. He would mess up the story he had made. He didn't want anyone to know who he was. For some odd reason. They couldn't tell if he defected from the Empire and was trying to escape them, or if he was spying on them. There was a rebel cell on another small, Outer Rim planet called Annanoth. He was last seen there. They tried to talk to him to see if he defected, but he spooked and ran. They managed to get a tracker on his ship, and Ezra and Kanan were now following him to Lothal.

"Ezra, you'll have to be careful. Data shows he about your age, so he'll probably attack you before he attacks me."

"I'll be fine, Master. Besides what could go wrong?" The Phantom lurched and started spiraling downwards. Kanan sent Ezra a glare, and Ezra returned it with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Kanan just rolled his eyes. He focused on crashing the Phantom as safely as possible. Why did he always have to crash land the Phantom? The Phantom skidded to a halt, and just in time, the Phantom stopped right before they went over a cliff.

"Communication's down. Engines' down. Life support's down. Kanan, we're screwed. Everyone knows we're on this mission, but no one knows where this mission is. And Lothal is on the hunt for us."

"I know, Ezra, but we can't panic. Let's try and find our friend."

Ezra and Kanan grab their bags and leave the Phantom. It was still daylight outside, so they used the portable tracker to find the Tie Fighter. It had crashed less than a mile from them, and they didn't have far to walk. As they approached the Tie Fighter, they ducked down in the tall grass. A figure shakily landed off the top of the Tie. Kanan and Ezra were going over the plan through their bond when Ezra noticed something about the pilot. Ezra watched as the pilot took off his helmet, and he gasped.

"What?"

"It's Darrien."

It took Kanan a minute to remember Darrien, but when he did, he sighed. Darrien had hurt Ezra. He was one of Ezra's few friends from before, and he had told Ezra that he didn't like him, and he had never liked him. Ezra had closed himself off after that, and it took Kanan a month to get him to open up again.  
"Just don't let him get to you again if he says something mean. I don't want you to close yourself off again. It was scary."

"Okay."

They slowly approached Darrien while his back was turned. When he turned back around, he was tried to run, but Kanan caught him. Darrien looked and noticed Ezra. He sighed in defeat, and he let his head fall in shame. "Ezra, I'm sorry. All of those things I said last time we saw each other weren't true. I knew I had hurt you, but I knew you would get hurt anyways because I had to join the Empire. They said they wouldn't kill my father if I did, but they did anyways, and it took me four months to finally figure it out."

Whatever Ezra had been expecting him to say, it was obviously not that. He blinked for a few minutes in shock, and Darrien was getting nervous. He wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to talk to him. He wouldn't blame him for not forgiving him. He couldn't even forgive himself.

"It's okay," Ezra said, "I forgave you a long time ago." The two friends hugged each other tightly. "So, you defected?"

"Yeah, I defected."

"We can see about getting you to the Rebellion if you want," Ezra said nervously.

"I would like that," said Darrien, "There's just one problem. We're kind of stranded here."

"We'll just have to fix what we can using parts from your ship."

It took them four hours, but they managed to fix the engine of the Phantom. They jumped back to rendezvous point, and they explained the situation. After testing him, Darrien became a part of the Phoenix Squadron. Ezra and Darrien high-fived each other and cheered. They'd be together again.

**Hoped you liked it.**


	41. Chapter 41: Poisoned and Overheated

Chapter 41: Poisoned and Overheated

**This was requested by StarWarsMCDragonChick227. Sorry for the late update. And hope you enjoy.**

Ezra was traveling through the vents of the Ghost, trying to get through to the air conditioning unit. It was broken, and they were (of course) on Tatoonine. He started to sweat, but he ignored it. After all he was in a metal vent with no air conditioning in Tatoonine heat. "Ezra, have you fixed the air conditioner yet?" Hera asked through their comlinks.

"No, I still have to find it."

"What do you mean you have to find it?! Why haven't you found it yet! The Ghost is not that big!" Hera shouted. The heat was getting to all of them.

"Well, you won't tell me where it is!"

"For as much exploring as you do, you should know where it is!"

"I don't look for air conditioning units when I'm exploring!"

"Will you two just shut up and fix the air conditioner?" Kanan broke into the argument. Ezra huffed and started crawling forward again. He started to feel lightheaded. And when he found the air conditioning unit, he passed out. "Ezra! Ezra! What was that sound? Ezra! Answer the comlink now!"

**Line break …..…**

The others were worriedly trying to get Ezra to answer. But he wouldn't. While they split to search for him, a man slipped into the Ghost, and he put poisoned in all of their water bottles. They foolishly left them out in the open. It took them five minutes to find him, and they immediately took him to the medbay. Zeb left to get the water bottles, and they all gulped it down. They all passed out at the same time. Chopper was the only one left awake. Chopper was charging in the cockpit. It was four hours before he turned back on. He noticed the quietness of the ship first. The ship was never silent. Someone was always up, especially at this time of day.

Chopper searched the whole ship before finally going to the medbay. He had no clue why all of them were in there at once. Ezra was groaning. Chopper scanned him and found out that he was overheated. Chopper went to the air conditioning units, and it took him four hours to get it running properly. He returned to the medbay, and he managed to push Ezra's bed under the air vents. He scanned the others and saw they were poisoned. Chopper searched through the cabinets, but he couldn't find their antidote. He grabbed Zeb's wallet, and he went to the town. Everyone looked at him funny. He ignored them, or he pretended too, but he was still watching them. After he got to the pharmacist, be grabbed the antidote, and he left all of the money from Zeb's wallet. He gave them the antidote. I'm a week they were all better.

**Sorry for the late update. **


	42. Chapter 42: Blind

Chapter 42: Blind

Requested by Rebel Spectre 6. Sorry for the late update.

Ezra curled up in the corner of the damp, cold cell. He shivered uncontrollably. He had been there for two months, so where was Kanan and the rest of the crew? They couldn't have forgotten him, could they? He tried not to cry, but he was unsuccessful. He fell into a fitful sleep.

He awoke to the sound of the cell door opening. An imperial officer he had never met before stood there. With a wave of his hand, two stormtroopers entered the cell and roughly dragged him to his feet. They weren't as rough as some of the others, but they weren't gentle either. They led him down a series of identical hallways. They stopped at the end of one of them, and they waited for the guards to let them in. They hesitated a few seconds before dragging Ezra into the room.

"Ezra Bridger, do you know where you are?" asked the imperial officer.

"No, and I don't care," Ezra spat.

"Oh, you will. You are currently in one of the Empire's experimentations ships, and if you don't tell me where your little friends are hiding, I will be obliged to use one of these experiments on you," said the officer.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew," said Ezra. And all he knew was pain. Ezra didn't know how long the torture had gone on for before one of his guards said something.

"Sir, I don't think he's going to talk, and if you keep going, he's going to die," said the stormtrooper.

"You're right," said the officer, "We'll have to try something else." He searched through the cabinets for a few minutes before he found something. "This has not been tested. Why don't we try it on our little friend, Private 609781?" The stormtrooper paled under his helmet, and the officer grinned evilly. Some stormtroopers needed to man up. And this one will regret thinking about stopping the torture. "In fact, why don't you hold his eyes open for me?" The stormtroopers walked over there slowly, and he grabbed one of Ezra's eyelids, and he gently pried it open. The officer used an eye dropper to drop some of the solution into Ezra's left eye. Ezra screamed and writhed on the bed. The officer did the same to his right eye. "This solution will make you blind. We don't know if it's permanent. You can thank your friend."

Then Ezra passed put, and when he woke up, he was back in his cell, but he couldn't see. He was blind! He heard the cell door open, and he tensed. "It's just us," said one of his guards.

"I'm so sorry," said the other one. Ezra recognized him as the one who tried to stop the torture.

"It's fine," said Ezra, "but why did you try to help me?"

"We don't have a lot of test subjects, so the stormtroopers usually get used," said the same one.

"What are your names?" Ezra asked.

"Andrew," said the first stormtrooper.

"Samuel," said the second one.

Line break…..

The cell door opened again, but it was not Samuel or Andrew. "Ezra," said a voice he recognized, "Thank God, you're alive."

"Kanan!" Ezra said.

"Yeah," Kanan said, "You okay, kid?"

"They put something in my eyes, and I'm blind," said Ezra. He was suddenly engulfed in a big, and he relaxed into the warm hug. He was starved of all contact for two and a half months.

He was lifted up gently, and then he felt Kanan start running with him. Suddenly he felt him stop. "No one escapes this ship on my watch," said the officer. He heard the officer draw two blasters, and he buried his face into Karan's chest, and Kanan tightened his grip. "Awww, someone really trusts you." The blasters went off, but they never hit them. Ezra's eyes flew open, which he hadn't noticed he closed. "Private 609781 and 536721, I should have known." Ezra's eyes filled with tears. Then they were running again, and he knew they were safe.

Line breakkk…

Kanan had helped Ezra walk around and rely on the Force to see for two months now. Ezra was trying to learn how to read braille, but he was getting a headache. It was getting worse and worse. And he passes out. He woke up, and he squeezed his eyes closed because of the bright lights if the medbay. His eyes flew open. He could see!

Please review.


	43. Chapter 43: Always Training

Chapter 43: Always Training

**This is requested by Ezraismybae. I hope it's what you want! I've been excited to write this one. I love arguments.**

Ezra was having fun, and he didn't see any problem with it. Maybe he wasn't as focused as he should be, but everyone was laughing. He hadn't been in any fights in a week. Their missions were going smoothly, and he wanted to have some time off. Of course, Kanan was not having it. He was growing more annoyed with every passing day.

"EZRA! GROW UP ALREADY!" Kanan shouted. Ezra froze.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked slowly. Everyone stopped laughing, and Ezra forced himself to keep smiling. It was rare for Kanan to yell at him like this. He usually fussed at him, but now he seems more than just annoyed.

"You need to be training," said Kanan, and Ezra relaxed a little. Kanan had calmed down some, not a lot, but it was better than before.

"I was training!" Ezra said indignantly, and he knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

"No, you were slacking off! Like you always slack off!" Kanan shouted. Ezra's face fell, but Kanan didn't notice. "You are never serious! And you aren't improving. I said I was going to train you! Not babysit you!" Kanan kept going on about Ezra's flaws. With every word, Ezra's shoulders slumped, and his face became blank. Finally, Kanan stopped and left the room.

"Ezra," Sabine started, but Ezra left before she could continue. The moment the door closed behind him, he took off. He sprinted to his shared room with Zeb, but he knew Zeb was out there with Sabine. He closed the door and locked it. He climbed onto the top bunk and sobbed.

"I promise to be more mature, Kanan," said Ezra, and he fell asleep. He woke up to Zeb banging on the door. He slowly shuffled to the door and opened it. Zeb grumbled and gently pushed past him

"EZRA! How many times have I told you not to lock the door? Do you ever grow up?" Kanan yelled. Ezra wilted a little more, and Kanan glared at him. He huffed. "You're so annoying and immature." Ezra's head whipped up. His eyes filled with tears as he watched Kanan walk away. He turned around and shuffled back to his bunk.

"Hey, kid, I'm not mad or anything," said Zeb awkwardly. Ezra nodded stoically, and he went to bed with tears in his eyes. He fell asleep after some more silent sobbing.

In the morning, Ezra woke up extra early, and he started meditating. When Zeb got up, he followed him into the kitchen, where he picked at his breakfast. Kanan glared at him, but it only ruined what little appetite he had. He took his plate to the sink after he scraped his food off into the trash. Ezra went outside and did some physical training, like push-ups and sprints. He was dying, but he pushed through it. Kanan needed to be proud of him. He kept going until lunch time with minimum breaks. No use. Kanan still glared at him, and he lost his appetite again. After a half hour, he was excused. He went back outside and worked on his Force training. He was deep in focus, he didn't notice Kanan watching him. When he finished three hours later, Kanan yelled at him for not paying attention to his surroundings. He bowed his head in shame and mentally promised to do better. And his appetite was gone again. He should be worried. He hadn't eaten all day, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. All he cared about was how Kanan was mad at him. He meditates until bedtime and then he went to bed.

This pattern continued. Ezra would wake up, pick at his food, and train. He would eat meager amounts to sustain himself. He was losing weight, and everyone but Kanan noticed. They tried to talk to Ezra about it, but he would shrug them off and go train. It was now a month since Kanan had first started yelling at Ezra. He stopped yelling and glaring at him, but he hadn't praised him or trained him for a while.

Kanan finally noticed something wrong with Ezra. He had t played any pranks in Zeb, he wasn't flirting with Sabine, and he hadn't been eating. He frowned in contemplation. Where was Ezra right now? He searched the Ghost and checked in the Phantom, but Ezra wasn't anywhere. He went outside, and he watched as Ezra overworked he myself for the third time that day.

"Ezra?" Kanan called. And Ezra flinched, and for the first time since it started, Kanan noticed, and his frown deepened. "Don't you need to rest?" Ezra shook his head.

"I will rest tonight."

"Ezra, this isn't healthy."

"I must get better."

"This isn't the way. This is unhealthy. You lost weight."

"I need you to be proud of me again."

"W-What do you mean? I'm always proud of you." Ezra fell silent and continued to train. Kanan grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to him. The he lead him to the Ghost's rank, and they sat down. Ezra slumped a little in exhaustion but soon stiffened. "Ezra, what's wrong g?"

"You yelled at me about not training enough and not taking it seriously enough. And now I am, and you say it's unhealthy. I'm just confused on what you want from me. It seems everything o do is wrong. Can I not make you proud anymore?" Ezra looked at him with a face that resembles a kicked puppy. Kanan's heart shattered. He pulled Ezra into a hug, and he tightened his grip when he felt Ezra shuddering. Ezra was still being into Kanans shoulder. He knew he should stop; he was a teen not a child. He didn't need someone to hold him. But he knew that wasn't true. He knew he needed Kanan and Kanan's approval.

"I'm so sorry, Ezra. I'm so sorry," said Kanan, and they sat out there for hours. Ezra enjoyed the hug while it lasted, because who knew when he would be hugged again. And Kanan sat there holding Ezra with his mind reeling with guilt. He put this doubt in Ezra's head, and now he had to fix it, but he didn't know how to fix it.

**Review! Is this good enough to be considered an update?**


End file.
